Digimon: United as One
by LiquidPhazon
Summary: An idea from my friend, Rafaael20. With the revival of an old enemy to the Digidestined, they, alongside the Digimon Tamers must work as one in order to stop this evil from destroying not just the Digital World, but their worlds too. And if you liked this story, check out the continuation by Rafaael20: Rise of the Chaos Kings.
1. Beginnings

After Armageddemon was defeated by Imperialdramon: Paladin Mode, everything in Odaiba soon returned to normal.

And for the Digidestined, they went back to their normal lives, which consisted of school, work and keeping the Digital World safe from any Digimon left who wished to cause trouble, which soon began to change for each of them.

For starters Matt and Sora eventually broke up, both knowing their relationship had problems and believed they would be better if they stayed as friends.

And while their relationship as a couple broke, it was eventually replaced by two new ones, to which Tai and Sora wound up as boyfriend and girlfriend, allowing Agumon and Biyomon more time together where they too revealed they loved each other, Matt had started to date Davis' older sister, Jun Motomiya, which was a surprise to everyone.

After Jun had realized there was more to boys than just being cute, she had managed to get a backstage pass to one of Matt's performances, thanks to constantly bothering Davis until he gave in, getting a pass from the Digidestined of Friendship himself and saying it was for him.

But after his band had finished and Matt had returned to his room, he felt uncomfortable to see Jun was inside, waiting for him.

However, before he could speak, or call for help, Jun quickly apologized for her brother's deception, explaining it was her idea, before she told Matt her feelings, how she really felt towards him, telling him that she liked him not just because he was a musician, but because he was brave and handsome, before Jun summoned all her courage and asked Matt out.

While Matt was reluctant at first, he could not only tell from Jun's voice, but from her expression that she was being honest, making him agree to one date, which filled Jun with joy, making her want to hug him, but she remained calm.

And even though Matt was unsure if going out with a fan like Jun was a good idea, he admired her honesty, bravery and saw that behind her fan-girl personality was a caring and beautiful, young woman.

But just to be safe, not wanting Jun to go nuts all over him, Matt planned their date to be a double date with her, as well as Tai and Sora.

And to their surprise, they all had a good time with Jun, making her happy, as she felt she had gotten closer to the three, to which Tai and Sora soon accepted Jun as a friend, while she and Matt continued dating, winding up as a couple and falling in deeply in love with the other.

As for Mimi and Palmon, the Tachikawa family moved back Odaiba, which allowed the Digidestined and Digimon of Sincerity to be with their friends once again.

Mimi had missed her friends deeply, but missed Izzy the most, for she had feelings for the Digidestined of Knowledge, and after hearing that Sora and Jun both wound up with the one they truly loved, Mimi confessed her feelings to Izzy, who was surprised at first, before revealing he felt the same way, but never acted on them, believing a beautiful girl like Mimi was never meant to be his, which just made Mimi smile at Izzy's words before she showed him her love by sharing a kiss with him.

Something his knowledge and genius never expected to happen, nor did Tentomon, who too was kissed by Palmon, who too revealed she had fallen for the Digimon of Knowledge.

For Joe, he kept studying to become a doctor, treating both humans and Digimon.

And while he had yet found a girlfriend, he knew there was someone out there for him, as well as a nice female for Gomamon to claim as his mate.

-With the younger Digidestined-

Ken and Yolei's relationship remained as strong as ever, to which the Digidestined were still a couple and still in love.

And even with Yolei having to work at her parent's convenient store and Ken checking for the right college to attend, the pair still had time to spend with each other as boyfriend and girlfriend.

As for Davis, while his grades remained roughly the same, he was more focused on his dream to open his own noodle cart franchise, which Veemon, his friends and family were more than happy to support.

While he had sometime to himself, he would spend it at his apartment with Veemon, cooking all kinds of foods to improve his skills, to which the Digimon of Miracles assisted, both in cooking and critiquing the meals Davis made, which was just an excuse for Veemon to stuff his face.

But even with school and cooking, one thing always was on his mind, Kari Kamiya, the Digidestined of Light and the girl he now knew he loved.

However, even knowing his feelings for Kari extended beyond the mere crush he had when he first started as a Digidestined, he was nervous that she would choose TK, the Digidestined of hope over him, knowing they had been friends longer and knew each other better, but later found out TK was in love with a girl her name was Catherine, a Digidestined he had rescued and befriended in France.

And while Davis was glad for TK's gain, he was still worried, unsure if Kari had any romantic feelings toward him or would always see him as just a friend, to which Veemon felt similar Gatomon.

Veemon knew that with TK and Catherine a couple, Patamon and Catherine's Floramon soon fell for each other, making the Digimon of Courage and Friendship want to make his move and tell Gatomon how he felt about her, but was worried she would reject him and could ruin the good relationship they had between them.

As for Kari and Gatomon, while Kari's grades remained roughly the same, making her an exceptional student, outside of school, she and Gatomon were having their own troubles.

While both were glad that Tai and Agumon each had someone to love, both felt lonely from having Tai and Agumon away at college and not having or experiencing the same love that Kari's brother and some of their friends experienced.

However, there was Davis and Veemon.

After learning the Digidestined and Digimon of Light heard TK and Patamon had girlfriends, both thought about it and realized they had feelings for Davis and Veemon, seeing both as brave and selfless individuals who would do anything to keep those they cared for safe, even if it meant putting themselves at risk.

But just like Davis and Veemon, both were scared that the boys had moved on and saying they loved them after being rejected in the past could ruin their friendships, so they too kept their true feelings hidden.

The last of Digidestined who hold the digi-egg of Knowledge and responsibility, Cody was now the head of his grandfather's dojo, teaching his students how to practice kendo style and even started to dating with Noriko Kawada.

When she wanted to try Kendo when he started to teach her every day Cody started to have feelings for her one day he got the courage to ask her out in which she said yes.

-In a different world, the Tamers world-

After the fight against D-Reaper and the Locomon incident everything was back to normal for the Tamers, to which their lives had changed too, which also contained school, work and protecting the Digital World as well.

But like the Digidestined, they too had break-ups and new relationships.

Despite that Takato bravely tried to rescue her from the D-Reaper, Jeri began dating Henry, for she saw Takato like a brother to her.

They still were friends, nothing would change that.

Ryo had ditched Rika as he saw the unhappiness that Alice was having and although Rika was furious that Ryo had dumped her, she then thought about her other feelings, realing there was one friend who always was there for her.

Takato.

But after looking back on their past together, how she mistreated him and was actually afraid to show her true feelings.

And while Takato felt the same way as well, he thought Rika might think his feelings were just a joke and also decided to keep his feelings hidden as well.

The same went for their Digimon, Guilmon and Renamon.

While Renamon broke her relationship with Impmon, slowly falling for the red dino Digimon, she was afraid that Guilmon would not accept her true feelings, to which Guilmon felt the same, only he feared that if he said anything, she would delete him.

As for Suzie, Ai and Mako, they assisted helping their friends fight against the wild Digimon who would attack their city.

And while things were seemingly normal, none were aware that a new evil would soon come out and bring both worlds together in great peril.


	2. Return of the Diabolical One

After three months after the fight against Armageddemon thanks to Imperialdramon: Paladin Mode everything was back to normal and now the Digidestined were at Digitamamon's restaurant, taking a break from school and patiently awaiting the meals to be presented by Digitamamon's new assistants, Davis and Veemon.

After several minutes, Davis and Veemon emerged from the kitchen, both holding bowls of delicious looking foods, which included ramen, noodles and dumplings, making Veemon smile as he and Davis placed the bowls on the table.

"Dig in guys." The Digimon of Courage and Friendship then said as he and Davis each took a seat, Davis sat beside Kari, while Veemon sat beside Gatomon and began to eat, which caused the others to join in, helping themselves to the various choices in foods.

"It smells good." Yolei commented, before saying. "Let's see how it tastes."

Yolei, along with Hawkmon and the others each took a bite of the food, to which everyone was surprised at the taste.

"Wow Davis, this is so good." Ken said, enjoying the meal, making Yolei nod and say. "Perfect-o."

"Let me say what everyone is thinking. Davis, your cooking is amazing." Kari said happily, her smile made Davis smile back, while he did his best to hide a blush at seeing Kari's beautiful smile.

"Thanks guys." Davis replied, glad his friends were enjoying the food he had made for them, before clearing things up.

"But don't forget to thank Veemon, he helped too." He said.

"Thank you Veemon. This is purrfect." Gatomon commented, causing the 'V' marked Digimon to smile too.

And just like Davis, Veemon did his best to hide the blush forming on his face from being complimented by Gatomon and being so close to the Digimon he cared for.

For several more minutes, the Digidestined and Digimon kept eating, while discussing their plans for the weekend, but stopped when they all heard a huge roar come from outside of the restaurant.

Worried, Wormmon asked. "What is that?"

"Trouble." Gatomon replied, knowing that even with MaloMyotismon and Armageddemon defeated, there were still Digimon out there who wanted to nothing but to cause problems to the Digital World.

Everyone got up from their seats and run outside where they saw the town being attacked by an army of Bakemon and Soulmon, which was lead by a skeletal figure in a black cloak Digimon, who wielded a massive scythe.

"Oh no, it's MetalPhantomon!" Hawkmon called, before the Digimon of Love and Sincerity warned his friends. "We have to be careful against him, not only is he stronger than Phantomon, but MetalPhantomon can use his scythe to trap others in their worst nightmares, where he then drains them of all their negative energy until their Digi-Cores are completely empty."

"And once I have drained enough energy, I will escape to the Real World and absorb the energy of every human until I am the most powerful Digimon ever created." MetalPhantomon stated in a dark tone as his wicked gaze fell upon the younger Digidestined.

"In your dreams, bonehead!" Davis called in a defiant tone as he withdrew his D-3 and called out. "Digi Armour Energize!"

"Veemon Armour Digivolve to..." Veemon began to say, infused with the power of the Digi-Egg of Courage, consuming his form in flames as he then changed form and announced. "Flamedramon, the fire of Courage."

Seeing Davis and Flamedramon ready to fight encouraged Kari, Ken, TK, Yolei and Cody to do the same, making the five withdraw their D-3s and Digivolve their partners.

Gatomon Digivolve to... Angewomon!

"Wormmon Digivolve to... Stingmon!"

"Patamon Digivolve to... Angemon!"

And while the Digidestined of Light, the Digidestined of Kindness and the Digidestined of Hope Digivolved their Digimon to their Champion and Ultimate forms, Yolei and Cody accessed the powers of their Digi-Eggs and announced. "Digi-Armour Energize!"

"Hawkmon Armour Digivolve to... Shurimon, the samurai of Sincerity!"

"Armadillomon Armour Digivolve to… Digmon, the drill of Knowledge!"

After the Digimon had all Digivolved, Davis, taking his position as their leader called out. "Alright guys, let's go!"

"Right!" Flamedramon and the others replied, before they charged at MetalPhantomon and his ghost army.

"Fire Rocket!" Flamedramon announced as his body was enveloped in flames, before he charged through several Bakemon and Soulmon, defeating them with ease and reducing them to nothing but Data particles.

"Spiking Strike!" Stingmon called out, slashing through the ghost Digimon with his energy blades.

"Celestial Arrow!" Angewomon announced as pink coloured energy formed in the angel Digimon's hands, taking shape, which Angewomon then unleashed it like an arrow and it struck through one of the Soulmon, before she reloaded and continued to fire at the ghost Digimon.

"Hand of Fate!" Angemon called, firing a beam of light energy from his fist, which tore through several Bakemon and Soulmon, destroying them.

"Double Star!" Shurimon announced, throwing the shurikens attached to his vine-like arms, tearing through several of the ghost Digimon, which were immediately defeated.

"Gold Rush!" Digmon called out, firing the drills from his arms that shot forward and took down six Bakemon in one attack.

Watching as his minions were slowly being destroyed was no concern to MetalPhantomon, but knowing that the Digidestined would soon turn on him would delay his plans, which actually bothered him, making MetalPhantomon hold up his scythe, which began to glow.

"Let's see... Whose nightmares should I feed upon first?" MetalPhantomon asked himself, holding out his scythe, before he made his decision when he aimed it at Gatomon/Nefertimon/Angewomon.

"Such darkness." MetalPhantomon said, feeling that out of all the Digimon, and despite her title, the Digimon of Light had suffered the most, making her the perfect candidate to increase his overall power.

"Her power will be mine." MetalPhantomon then stated, before he unleashed the energy from his scythe at Angewomon, who was too caught up in fending off the ghost Digimon, leaving her vulnerable.

However, while Angewomon didn't see the attack, Flamedramon did, making him call out to her and act before thinking as he then ran over to her and pushed the Digimon of Light out of the way, causing him to cry out in agony as the Digimon of Courage was struck by MetalPhantomon's blast.

"Veemon!" Davis and Angewomon called out in great concern, unable to do anything as Flamedramon De-Digivolved back to Veemon, collapsed onto his stomach and fell into unconsciousness.

Remaining concerned for Veemon, Davis approached his Digimon partner and held him close.

"Veemon! C'mon buddy, wake up!" Davis pleaded, but Veemon just remained unconscious, while a distress look appeared on Veemon's face.

Angered, Davis looked up at MetalPhantomon and questioned. "What did you do to my friend?"

"I have trapped him in his worst nightmares. However, his power is nowhere near enough to sustain me." MetalPhantomon replied, aiming his scythe at Angewomon for a second time.

"But now that the little pest is out of the way, nothing can stop me from absorbing your power and trapping you all in your worst nightmares." He then said, unaware of the danger he had put himself, the Digidestined and the entire Digital World into.

-Within Veemon's mind-

Veemon awoke and was left confused as to where he was.

Taking in the scenery, it looked like Odaiba, only it was in ruins and looked deserted, which confused and worried him as to how he got there and what had caused such destruction.

"Veemon..." He then heard a voice call to him, making the 'V' marked Digimon turn, his expression turning to shock as he saw Gatomon, who was covered in various wounds and was dragging herself over to him.

"Gatomon!" Veemon called out, concerned for the Digimon of Light as he then ran over to her, sat by her side and positioned her so her head was resting on his legs.

Needing answers, Veemon asked. "Gatomon, what happened? What's going on?"

"He did this... All this is his fault..." Gatomon managed to say, causing Veemon, who was still confused and concerned to then ask. "Who?"

Upon hearing Gatomon's reply, it was the one Digimon he never expected.

"You..."

With that said, Gatomon closed her eyes and dispersed into countless Data particles, leaving Veemon shocked, while his face paled at Gatomon's reply and seeing her gone, making the Digimon of Miracle then cry out. "Gatomon! Gatomon!"

With Gatomon gone and Veemon all alone, he just remained on his knees and felt helpless, before a voice echoed around him.

"You are weak. Concentrate all your power and you can stop all this suffering." It told him.

Breaking from his depression, Veemon looked up and saw that all around him were countless orange coloured eyeballs staring at him, causing Veemon to get back to his feet and ask. "How do I do that?"

"Unlock all your power. Release Imperialdramon." The voice told Veemon.

"Unlock my power...?" Veemon asked, while his eyes dulled and he began to give into the mysterious voice, while failing to notice that behind him, a mass of shadows grew and expanded, taking on the appearance of two massive claws.

"With nothing left, you will feel no more pain. Unlock all your power and destroy everything.: The voice then said, causing Veemon to nod slowly as he was enveloped in a shining gold aura, only for the claws to suddenly grasp around Veemon, which caused what little light that was escaping the grasp to change to a dark purple, while inside, Veemon began to change form.

-Back outside of Veemon's mind-

With Veemon unconscious, the morale of the Digidestined had decreased, allowing the Bakemon and Soulmon to strike back.

"Zombie Claw!" The Bakemon called out, extending shadowy hands that struck Stingmon and Angemon, knocking both Digimon down, which caused Ken and TK to check on them, making sure their partners were alright.

"Necro Magic!" The Soulmon incarnated as they then fired orbs of dark magic, striking Shurimon, Digmon and Angewomon.

And while Angewomon could've avoided the attack, she couldn't risk Davis' well-being and willingly took the hit, causing her to cry out, before she fell to her hands and knees.

With the Digidestined and Digimon surrounded by MetalPhantomon's ghostly minions, MetalPhantomon aimed his scythe at the group.

"Sweet dreams, Digi-brats." He mocked, about to blast them all with his nightmarish power, but stopped as he saw Veemon getting back up.

"He's awake? How?" MetalPhantomon questioned, before saying. " No Digimon has ever escaped my nightmares."

"Veemon!" Angewomon called out, a smile appearing on her face to see Veemon was alright, but her smile faded when Veemon just stood in place and a dark purple aura began to encircle his body.

"Veemon?" She then asked, beginning to sound worried for the Digimon of Miracles. "Are you alright?"

But then, to Angewomon's shock, as well as the other's, the dark aura around Veemon suddenly expanded, before Veemon held out his right arm, causing a massive surge of darkness to manifest into the form of a claw that shot out and grabbed Stingmon.

"Stingmon!" Ken called out in a concerned tone, only to watch as the darkness suddenly pulled his Digimon partner back to Veemon, causing the area to fill with an intense light, which when it died down, revealed Veemon and Stingmon had vanished.

And now in Veemon's place stood Imperialdramon: Paladin Mode, to which he too was consumed by the same darkness that was around Veemon, while his carmine coloured eyes had changed to a pale and pupiless yellow, which stunned the Digidestined and their partners.

Telling something was definitely wrong with Imperialdramon, Kari asked, worried for Veemon and Stingmon, as well as her friends. "What... what's going on?"

"I'm not sure, but it looks like things are going to get troublesome." Yolei said in reply, watching as the new form of Imperialdramon withdrew the Omni Sword, which he then held into the air, causing massive surges of darkness to shoot from the blade and strike the Bakemon and Soulmon, making each cry out, before they were reduced to Data particles and drawn into the Omni Sword.

After seeing his entire army destroyed, MetalPhantomon was left in a state of shock and fear.

"He destroyed my entire army in one attack..." MetalPhantomon managed to say, sensing such a tremendous amount of power surging through Imperialdramon, which actually filled the Ultimate Level Digimon with fear.

"What... what is this power...?" He then asked.

However, MetalPhantomon was unable to say another word, as Imperialdramon suddenly brought the Omni Sword down upon MetalPhantomon, making the cyborg Digimon cry out, before he was cut in half and destroyed.

But even after all the ghost Digimon were gone, Imperialdramon suddenly let out a loud roar and started to attack, slashing around his blade and firing blasts of energy in random directions, some of which almost hit the Digidestined and Digimon.

Dodging one of his attacks, Shurimon questioned. "What's happening? Why is Imperialdramon attacking us?"

"Is he still trapped in the nightmare world?" Angewomon asked, showing great concern for the Digimon of Miracles.

"I don't think so. He should've woken up the second MetalPhantomon was defeated." Angemon said in reply, making TK nod and add. "Not to mention Veemon was acting really weird before all this."

"Then what do we do?" Digmon asked.

"We have to stop him before he accidentally hurts someone." Davis said in reply, just before Imperialdramon unleashed another blast of energy, causing the leader of the younger Digidestined to crouch, narrowly avoiding the attack. "Including us."

As much as the Digidestined and Digimon hated the idea, they knew that to stop Imperialdramon before he caused anymore damage, causing Shurimon, Digmon, Angemon and Angewomon to face the still berserk Imperialdramon as they prepared to take him on.

Seeing Imperialdramon continuing to attack mindlessly, Digmon saw his chance, causing the drills on his arms and nose to spin at a rapid pace, before he slammed them into the ground.

"Rock Crackin'!" He announced, causing the ground before him to crack open, which trailed over to Imperialdramon in the hopes the Digimon of Knowledge could trap Imperialdramon in the fissures, giving them enough time to either find out what had caused Veemon's mysterious DNA Digivolution or for Imperialdramon to use up all his energy.

However, seeing the attack, Imperialdramon leapt high into the air, avoiding the attack before he countered with his own.

"Positron Laser!" He yelled, unleashing a devastating amount of energy ay Digmon, causing Cody to call to his partner in concern as he watched Digmon consumed by the blast.

But Digmon had managed to avoid the attack, thanks to Shurimon, who had used his great speed and his Ninja Wind technique to transport him and Digmon out of harm's way, leaving behind a massive path of destruction where the Digimon of Knowledge was standing.

"Thanks Shurimon. I owe ya one." Digmon said, grateful and glad he knew he could count on his friends, which he hoped to do likewise.

"No problem." Shurimon replied, only to point out. "But we have bigger problems to worry about."

"Splendor Blade!" Imperialdramon yelled, manifesting a blade of energy from his gantlet as he shot down at Digmon and Shurimon.

"Kusanagi!" Shurimon quickly called back as he threw the shuriken on his back in a last ditch effort to stop Imperialdramon.

However, Imperialdramon merely sliced the shuriken in half and continued to shoot down at the Digimon of Knowledge and the Digimon of Love and Sincerity.

But Imperialdramon was stopped when he was blasted by a beam of light and a pink coloured energy arrow, making the berserk Imperialdramon, Digmon and Shurimon turn to see Angemon and Angewomon had saved them.

"Veemon, listen to us. Whatever is causing you to act this way, you have to fight it!" Angewomon called out, hoping to reach the Digimon of Miracles.

However, her plea was ignored as Imperialdramon charged at her and Angemon.

"Omni Sword!" He yelled, drawing his blade out once again.

"Heaven's Charm!" Angewomon called in response, creating a wall of pink energy before her and Angemon in a quick attempt to protect her and the Digimon of Hope.

However, Imperialdramon's power was too great for Angewomon to stand against, to which the Omni Sword smashed through the barrier, shattering it to pieces and knocking down both angel Digimon from the sheer force of Imperialdramon's power.

Angewomon let out a small groan as she De-Digivolved back to Gatomon and began to regain her composure, only to see that standing above her was Imperialdramon, who held the Omni Sword at her, preparing to finish her off.

"Veemon, please stop this... I know the real Veemon is inside there somewhere, and I know he can hear me... We both know that this is not you, so fight back and stop letting this dark force control you..." The Digimon of Light pleaded, hoping this time she would be able to stop Veemon and break whatever force was controlling him.

"Gat... Gatomon..." Imperialdramon then got out, his arms trembling, showing he was conflicted in his present situation, while the OmniSword remained in his grasp, inches away from Gatomon's face, which he suddenly brought down, embedding it into the ground beside Gatomon and let out an agonizing cry as he grasped his head, before the Omni Sword began to glow, blinding the Digidestined and Digimon as the area was consumed by a blinding purple light.

And while the Digidestined and Digimon were unable to see what was happening, none were aware that a crack had appeared on the OmniSword, to which a familiar Digimon then emerged from it.

A Kuramon.

With the Kuramon trapped within the OmniSword, though individually they were weak, but acting as one, they proved to be quite a challenge, increasing in strength, energy, but most of all intelligence and knew that as strong as the OmniSword was, even it was not invincible and knew its sealing power was slowly breaking.

They also knew there was one weak link, the key to escaping and reviving Diaboromon, Veemon.

'I'm finally free from that cursed sword! Now I can get my revenge on you Digidestined.' The Kuramon though as it used the combined power of the Kuramon it had absorbed to open up a Digital gate before it and crawled inside.

As the Kuramon made his escape, the light faded, to which the Digidestined and Digimon were shocked to know that Diaboromon would soon return.

But what also shocked them was seeing beside the now free Wormmon was the Digimon of Miracles, who was on the ground and looked like he had suffered a fair amount of physical and mental damage.

"Veemon!" Davis called out as he rushed over to his Digimon partner, concerned for Veemon as he picked him up.

"Veemon, c'mon, speak to me, pal." Davis pleaded, causing Veemon to let out a small groan as he regained consciousness.

"Veemon!" Davis called, glad to see his partner awake again.

"Davis...?" Veemon managed to say as he got back up, before he rubbed his head and asked. "What happened?"

"We're not exactly sure ourselves. After you were blasted by MetalPhantomon, you caught up in some kind of frenzy and tried to destroy us." Wormmon replied.

At first Veemon was confused, part of him finding it hard to believe what his friends had said, until the memories of what he did as Imperialdramon suddenly resurfaced.

"You're right, I did attack you guys. I'm so sorry." Veemon apologized, feeling a doubt and sadness loom over him from all the destruction he had caused.

"Can you ever forgive me?" He then asked, still feeling terrible at what he had done, until Gatomon placed her paw on his shoulder.

"It's alright Veemon. We all know you weren't the one in control of Imperialdramon." The Digimon of Light replied, feeling empathy towards Veemon and understanding how it felt to be manipulated by a dark force.

"We could never be mad at you. You are a great friend to us." Wormmon added.

But while Veemon was back to his old self and forgiven by his friends, the Digidestined now had another problem to deal with.

"This is not good. Kuramon is back and we don't know what he is going to do this time." Ken said, knowing if Kuramon continued to grow stronger, Diaboromon would be reborn and a path of destruction would follow in his wake.

"Whatever it is, you know it's going to spell trouble." Yolei said in reply, knowing the Kuramon was hiding somewhere in the Digital World, but what none knew was that the Digital gate Kuramon had escaped through wasn't connected to their Digital World, but an entirely new Digital World.


	3. Start of a new Adventure

Escaping both the Omni Sword and the Digidestined, Kuramon emerged from the tear in reality he had made he saw he wasn't in his digital world and could sense that not only were no traces of the Digidestined, but closeby was a source of unbelievable power, one of pure destruction.

And soon it would be his.

Following the source, Kuramon came across what looked like a clear crystal that was embedded within the ground, while inside, he could see a mass of ooze and could also sense that within the mysterious ooze was the source of the dormant power.

As Kuramon observed the ooze, unsure of what it was, completely unaware it was what was left of the D-Reaper, one of the most devastating forces that the Digital World and Shinjuku had encountered.

And despite it being reverted back to harmless data, the Digimon Sovereigns played it safe and sealed it away, but Kuramon, desiring the power locked deep within the core of the D-Reaper, hacked its way inside, awakening the D-Reaper and causing the mass that was the D-Reaper to swirl around inside it crystal prison.

And as the D-Reaper began to awaken, Kuramon could feel his strength growing just by standing near it, becoming Keramon.

But wanting all of its power, Keramon placed his clawed hands upon the crystal and reactivated all the power of the D-Reaper, causing the crystal container to then crack, before Keramon's form was consumed by the D-Reaper.

However, while any other Digimon would've been absorbed, a twisted claw emerged from the ooze, which then clenched into a fist at the feel of such power now surging through its new form.

Diaboromon had been reborn.

-Resuming where the Digidestined last left off-

With Kuramon roaming around the Digital World, knowing if he was left alone too long, he would not only grow in power, but would also grow in numbers but they don't know that he went into different digital world, Kari acted fast as she withdrew her D-Terminal and began typing, sending a message to a reliable source, one she knew could defeat Kuramon if he were to reach his Mega form, her older brother, Tai Kamiya.

-With Tai-

Back in the Real World, the original Digidestined of Courage and leader of the older Digidestined was working up a quite a sweat alongside his Digimon partner, Agumon, for both were in the middle of a game of tennis, getting their butts kicked by the Digidestined and Digimon of Love, Sora and Biyomon.

All four were dressed in white tennis uniforms, consisting of a white top, white shorts, while Tai and Agumon both wore white headbands.

"My serve." Agumon called as he threw the tennis ball up into the air, before letting out a small grunt as the ball came down and he whacked it over to Sora and Biyomon's side.

"Ya!" Biyomon called in reply, smacking the tennis ball and knocking it back to Tai and Agumon, to which Tai got in and struck the ball back, beginning the start of another fierce match.

The four continued their game for several minutes, both sides determined to win, however, while Tai and Agumon had shown some skill, Sora, playing the game much longer than Tai and Agumon put together saw her chance to grant her and Biyomon their victory.

Letting out a loud cry, Sora hit the ball in the centre of the court, causing Tai and Agumon to both call I've got it!', only for Tai to trip over Agumon, knocking both down and costing them the match.

"And this game goes to the girls." Sora boasted, high fiving Biyomon, before showing there were no hard feelings in their match, to which she approached Tai, held her hand out, which he took and helped Tai back to his feet, while Biyomon did the same with Agumon.

And as she helped Tai up, Sora decided to give him a little prize for participating and kissed him, causing Tai to kiss Sora back and for Agumon and Biyomon to engage in their own kiss.

Several months ago, Matt and Sora broke up, feeling that their relationship was better when they were just friends, while she was alright with their breakup, Tai remained with Sora to keep her company, before the leader of the older Digidestined eventually let his guard down and accidentally admitted to Sora that he loved her.

But with his confession, it gave Sora the courage to tell Tai that she loved him back, to which they too wound up as boyfriend and girlfriend, while Agumon wound up as Biyomon's mate.

Breaking from the kiss, Agumon commented, wiping his forehead. "Man, you guys are good."

"No kidding." Tai added, feeling his clothing clinging to his sweat covered body after such a match, to which he then took off his shirt, revealing his muscular chest and began to use his shirt to wipe the sweat off of him, unaware that as he did, Sora was just staring at him with a blush on her face.

And while Agumon was a Digimon, after taking off his shirt, Biyomon couldn't explain it, but felt her body heat up a little.

"Tai..." Sora managed to say, getting his undivided attention, making Sora blush deeper as Tai stared at her with his hazel coloured eyes.

However, before Sora could say another word, the four heard a beeping sound, causing Tai to walk off the tennis court, over to his gym bag, where he pulled out his cell phone.

Curious, Agumon asked. "Who's calling, Tai?"

"It's Kari." Tai replied, before the leader of the older Digidestined read the message out for his Digimon, Sora and Biyomon.

"Tai, please contact everyone as quickly as possible and meet us in the Digital World. We need your help. Love, Kari." He said, before looking at Sora and Biyomon, both could see the concern Tai had for his sister and nodded in reply.

"We're on it. I'll contact Mimi and Palmon." Sora said.

"And I'll fly over to Izzy's and tell him to message the others." Biyomon added.

"And we'll meet up with Kari, after we contact Matt and Gabumon." Agumon said, making Tai nod.

And with that, the Digidestined each went their separate ways to quickly reunite their team, make their way to the Digital World and find out what possible troubles Kari and her team were in.

-Meanwhile-

Back in the second Digital World, high above the clouds was one of the four Digimon Sovereigns, Azulongmon, who continued to watch over the Digital World, but stopped when he felt a terrible disturbance.

'The D-Reaper, it has reawakened. However, its power is being controlled by a force not of this world or the human world. If this force isn't stopped, it could destroy everything. I fear that not even the Tamers could match this entity and will need a new power to counter this evil.' Azulongmon thought fearfully, making the Digimon Sovereign stare upward, before using the power he had obtained over the ages as a Digimon Sovereign, to which his thunderbolt shaped horn began to glow as he brought his head up and quickly slashed down, tearing the very fabric of his Digital World open and creating a portal similar to the one Kuramon had created.

"I need to visit an old friend about this problem." The Digimon Sovereign then said as he entered, knowing on the other side was a force that matched the strength of the Tamers and could be used to stop the new evil that was plaguing the Digital World.

-Back at the Kamiya's household-

After Tai, Sora and their Digimon had managed to get in contact with their friends, they met up with Davis, Kari and the others back in the Real World to discuss what had happened and what they should now do.

Making sure not to leave anything out as they explained about MetalPhantomon's attack, Veemon's sudden attack and the Kuramon now loose in the Digital World.

"Wait, are you telling us that Kuramon is back?" Tai asked, causing Kari to nod.

"But how?" He then questioned, to which Agumon added, showing an equal amount of confusion and concern. "Yeah. I thought you guys beat him years ago."

"It looks like we all thought wrong." Gomamon commented.

"Guys!" Izzy suddenly spoke up, getting the attention of his friends.

"There's a video coming through. It's from Gennai." The Digidestined of Knowledge told them, turning around his laptop and allowing his friends to see Gennai on the screen.

"Hello Digidestined, it is good to see you all after so many years." He said, causing the Digidestined and Digimon to smile.

"It's good to see you too." Patamon replied, saying what all his friends were thinking.

However, while they were glad to see him, they still had a problem to deal with, causing Ken to say in a serious tone. "Gennai, we've got a problem. Kuramon is back."

"And if we don't find that walking eyeball, it's only a matter of time before he starts multiplying and reaches his Mega form again." Davis added, remembering how much of a pain the Virus Digimon had created when he was in his In-Training Level.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about, Digidestined. Kuramon didn't hide away in our Digital World." Gennai replied, confusing the Digidestined.

"What do you mean he's not in the Digital World?" Kari asked, causing Gatomon to say in concern for Kari, her friends and their world. "Don't say Kuramon escaped to the Real World already."

"No. Fortunately he didn't escape to the Real World, not just yet. I don't know how, but he went to a different Digital World, where, even as I speak, he is growing in power and must be stopped. I know this because my old friend, Azulongmon, warned me about sensing a corrupt power in this other Digital World and needs you all to stop it before it spreads and destroys everything in its path. " Gennai replied as he moved aside, showing the Digidestined Azulongmon was next to him.

"Greetings once again, Digidestined. I wish our meeting again was on a more pleasant topic, but as you know Kuramon has not only escaped to my Digital World, but has fused his being with a terrible power. One that almost destroyed the world. It is known as the D-Reaper."

"The D-Reaper?" Tai questioned, confused.

"Hold up. You said this D-Reaper almost destroyed the world. How come none of us can remember that?" Davis asked, just as confused as Tai and the others.

"Davis, didn't you hear what Gennai said? Azulongmon was from a different Digital World." Kari said, trying to be polite.

But Davis was still oblivious.

"And?" He asked.

"And that means there's also another human world connected to that Digital World." Matt told Davis, before the Digidestined of Friendship turned to Gennai and Azulongmon and asked. "I take it that there are Digidestined in this other reality, and they are the ones who beat the D-Reaper?"

"You are right that several children, each with a strong bond towards a Digimon partner here responsible in stopping the D-Reaper, only they are not Digidestined, they call themselves Digimon Tamers." Azulongmon replied.

"But you said these Digimon Tamers defeated the D-Reaper. How did Kuramon get the power from this D-reaper if it was destroyed?" Ken asked.

"I never said the D-Reaper was destroyed, but was defeated." Azulongmon said in reply, before the Digimon Sovereign explained. "The D-Reaper was too powerful to destroy so the Tamers sealed the D-Reaper back into the Digital World where its original programming overwrote its flawed data and rendered it back to a mindless program, just as it had started off as."

"However, from what Azulongmon told me, Kuramon reactivated the D-Reaper before he absorbed its power. Now he's reached his Mega form and is absorbing all the Data in the Digital World, growing stronger and stronger. And unless something is done, Diaboromon will consume enough Data, allowing him to destroy everything." Gennai added.

"Ok, that answers those questions. But how are we going to get there?" Joe asked.

"I have already planned for such an event. While explaining the situation, I have uploaded a program to each of your Digivices and D-3s. All you need to do is hold them up at the nearest electronic device and say 'Digi-Gate Open', this will allow you to traverse from your world to the Tamer's." Gennai replied.

"Got it. Thanks Gennai." Davis said as he withdrew his D-3, aimed it at Izzy's laptop and was about to traverse from Odaiba to another dimension.

"Hold up for a second." Gennai said, stopping Davis, before he told the Digidestined of Miracles and the others. "Before you go, it would be wiser if you made your way to the other Real World and locate the Digimon Tamers. Not only are they a powerful team, but there is strength in numbers."

"Alright. But how can we find these Tamers?" Matt asked.

"When you arrive in the other Real World, look for their leader, Takato Matsuki and his Digimon partner, Guilmon. If you explain the situation, I am confident they will round up their friends and gladly assist you all."Azulongmon said.

"Best of luck, my friends." Gennai then said, before the screen on Izzy's laptop turned blank, ending their conversation.

"We can use my computer in my room to open the Digital gate." Tai said, causing the others to nod in reply, agreeing with the Digimon of Courage, before all got up and walked into Tai's bedroom, where they all got around Tai and his computer, watching as the leader of the older Digidestined then withdrew his Digivice.

"Digi-Gate Open!" He announced in a strong voice, causing both his computer screen and his Digivice to glow brightly, before the light expanded, enveloping all within Tai's room.

And as the light faded, no trace of the Digidestined or Digimon remained, for they had set off on their next adventure, one that would determine the fate of four worlds.


	4. An Unexpected Welcome

In the city of Shinjuku, while peace had been restored thanks to Takato, Guilmon and their friends, after three years that peace was replaced by chaos, to which computers were being hacked, people's cell phones not only sent the owner a strange message, but would let out a high pitched screech, while most of the technology in the area was going haywire.

With such a disturbance, Takato and Guilmon met up with Henry, Terriermon, Rika and Renamon to discuss the problem.

Takato and Guilmon were walking through Shinjuku, on their way to meet up with their friends and fellow Tamers, Henry Wong, Terriermon, Rika Nonaka and Renamon.

However, as the pair continued, Takato was deep in his thoughts, thinking about the Digimon Queen and his feelings toward her.

'I do care about Rika, but should I say anything to her? I know it took sometime and I feel like we have a close bond, but what if Rika only sees me as her friend or what if I tell her I like her and it just makes things awkward between us?' Takato thought, conflicted with his feelings, only to be broken from his thoughts when he heard Guilmon call to him.

"Takato, what is happening?" Guilmon asked the brunette, causing both to look around to see parked car alarms were going off, televisions in screens were showing static, flicking every so often and showing an unknown figure, while nearly everywhere they looked, there was disorder.

"I don't know Guilmon, but I have a bad feeling we need to get to the park, and fast." Takato said in reply, causing Guilmon to nod, before both headed off as fast as they could to Shinjuku park, knowing it was most likely where their friends would be and where they could figure out what was causing such trouble and how to resolve it.

-Within Shinjuku park-

Just outside the entrance to Guilmon old shed, Henry, Terriermon, Rika and Renamon were waiting for Takato and Guilmon to show up, but didn't have to wait long as the four saw their leader and his Digimon partner running up to them.

Unsure of what was happening, but sure Henry had the answers, Takato asked. "Henry, any ideas as to why Shinjuku is in such a state of chaos?"

"I believe that a Digimon is responsible for this." Henry theorized.

"But what kind of Digimon could cause all this chaos?" Takato then asked.

"Well I'm not just standing around doing nothing." Rika suddenly said as she began to walk away.

"C'mon Renamon, let's find this Digital prankster and show 'em they messed with the wrong world." The Digimon Queen then commanded, causing Renamon to nod and follow her Tamer.

"Understood." The vixen Digimon replied loyally, following Rika, before the pair took off, leaving the boys behind.

And as much as Takato wanted to stop her, knowing Rika too well, she would only ignore any and all attempts to keep the group together.

"Momentai." Terriermon said, seeing the concerned look on Takato's face. "Rika can take care of herself."

"Not to mention Renamon is with her if they do run into any trouble." Guilmon added.

But while Takato smiled and nodded, Henry could tell his friend was still concerned for the redhead.

"Takato, you and Guilmon should follow them." He said, knowing their feelings towards Rika and Renamon, while causing Takato and Guilmon to look at him.

"Are you sure?" Takato asked, making Guilmon add. "What about you and Terriermon?"

"We'll be fine. If you need us, we'll be over at Hypnos. If anybody can help us find out who is behind these cyber based attacks, it's Yamaki." Henry replied as he started to leave, while Terriermon, who had been resting on Henry's shoulder during the whole conversation, waved goodbye to his friends.

And after Takato and Guilmon had waved back, both headed off in search for Rika and Renamon.

-Meanwhile-

Thanks to the upgrade Gennai had placed into their Digivices and D-3's, the Digidestined and Digimon were amazed, for they were no longer in Tai's room, but were now out in a beautiful grassland.

"Amazing." Cody said as he and the others continued to take in the scenery.

"I agree with ya there, buddy." Armadillomon replied, before having to say. "But we have to focus and find those Tamers that Gennai and Azulongmon were talking' about."

"While you are right, we don't even know where we are or how to get into contact with Takato and Guilmon." Patamon commented.

But it seemed that luck was on the side of the Digidestined when they heard a voice ask. "Did you say Takato and Guilmon?"

Turning toward the source of the voice, the Digidestined and Digimon all looked up in a tree to see a small, white coloured Digimon, who fell and landed on Davis' head.

Seeing the unknown Digimon, the Digidestined of Miracles asked. "Who are you?"

"My name is Calumon." The Digimon said, introduced himself, remaining atop Davis' head as he looked at the Digidestined, Digimon and asked in a curious tone. "Who are you guys? I've never seen any of you around her before. Are you new here?" Calumon then asked curiously.

"You could say that." Davis replied, grabbing Calumon from off of his head and was about to set him down.

But as he did, the Digidestined were suddenly attacked as a yellow coloured blur shot at Veemon and kicked him in the head, knocking him down.

"Veemon!" Davis called in concern, rushing over to his partner and helped Veemon back up, before both glared at the attacker and saw it was another new Digimon.

Defending her friends, Gatomon got in between Davis, Veemon and the foxy Digimon, before the Digimon of Light questioned. "Why'd you do that for?"

But the fox-like Digimon just remained quiet.

"Renamon attacked them because I told her to do it."

Hearing that, Gatomon and the others watched as a young woman around the same age as Kari took place beside the vixen Digimon, causing Gatomon to ask. "And who are you?"

"My name's Rika. And I came here to put an end to your misdeeds." Rika said in reply, thinking she had found the ones responsible for the technological troubles back in the city, which also scared Calumon, making him run over to Rika and hide behind her.

"Our misdeeds?" Yolei asked, confused by Rika's statement, before defending herself and her friends. "But we just got here, not to mention we're the good guys."

"Your lies won't trick us. Things were fine until you guys showed up." Rika said back, withdrawing her D-Power, before she announced. "Renamon, let's go and show these hackers that their actions will have consequences. Digi-Modify! Matrix Digivolution!"

"Renamon Matrix Digivolve to... Taomon!" She announced, reaching her Ultimate form, which left the Digidestined stunned.

"Looks like we're not the only ones who can Digivolve with the help of a partner." Palmon commented, making Mimi nod, before she said as she withdrew her Digivice. "You're right there, Palmon. But against all of us, we'll wipe the floor with them."

However, before any of the Digidestined could Digivolve their Digimon, Veemon suddenly called out. "Wait!"

Curious, Davis asked. "What is it?"

"Let me fight her." Veemon replied, looking at Davis with confidence as the 'V' marked Digimon then said. "Together we can take her."

While Davis was in agreement with his Digimon partner, the others were somewhat confused, causing Gatomon to approach Veemon and say. "No offence, but I think Renamon must've kicked you in the head pretty hard. You're not thinking clearly."

"I know that as a team, we can beat any challenge. But her against all of us, it just doesn't seem fair." Veemon replied, before he placed his hands on Gatomon's shoulders and told her. "Plus, I can tell that she is more powerful than she looks and I would never forgive myself if anything happened to you."

The combination of him holding her, staring at her and his words caused Gatomon to blush a little, seeing how much Veemon cared for her, making the Digimon of Light then nod in understanding and walk back to Kari.

"Veemon, be careful." The Digimon of Light said softly.

Seeing Gatomon back off and Veemon approach her surprised Taomon a little.

"I commend you for showing honour in battle." Taomon commented, before she got into a fighting stance and stated. "But that won't stop me from defeating you and your allies."

"Well we're not backing down. Not until you see we are not your enemy." Veemon replied.

"I'm ready, Davis." The Digimon of Courage and Friendship then said, making Davis nod, withdraw his D-3 and announce. "Digi-Armour Energize!"

"Veemon Digivolve to… Flamedramon: The fire of Courage!" Flamedramon called out proudly as he stood proudly before Davis in his Armour form, which surprised Rika and Renamon to see Veemon's sudden transformation, but remained collected.

"If beating you in a fight will show you we are not your enemy, then I guess I have no choice." Flamedramon said, his arms encased in flames as he spoke.

"Flame Fist!" The Digimon of Courage then called out, hurling the flames off of his arms and at Taomon.

"Talisman Spell!" Taomon called back, creating a barrier of energy around herself and causing Flamedramon's attacks to strike the barrier, leaving Taomon completely unharmed.

"Don't give up, Flamedramon. Give it another go!" Davis instructed, causing Flamedramon to nod, before summoning more flames around his clawed gauntlets.

However, remaining determined to win, Rika called out. "Taomon, strike back! Don't give him a chance to attack!"

Taomon nodded in reply as she followed Rika's command and leapt high into the air, before she stretched out her sleeve-covered arms.

"Thousand Spells!" The mystical vixen then announced as she launched thousands of magical, red paper seals from her sleeves directly at Flamedramon, who acted quickly and began to zigzag around the area, dodging the countless paper seals aimed at him, while throwing fireball after fireball at any paper seals that got too close, causing them to explode, which then enveloped the area in several clouds of smoke.

Ceasing her attack, Taomon landed and was caught in the middle of the smokescreen, unable to see Rika, Davis or Flamedramon.

And while most Digimon in her state would've believed their enemy to be defeated, Taomon knew Flamedramon was no ordinary Digimon and could still sense he was around.

"Fire Rocket!" Taomon suddenly heard Flamedramon shout out, just as a figure encased in flames shot out of the smoke, before the mystical vixen Digimon was struck down by the attack.

Letting out a small groan from the damage inflicted to her, Taomon expected Flamedramon to have taken back to the smoke and continue his onslaught, but was surprised once again, for she saw him standing several feet from her.

"What is your game?" She questioned, trying to figure Flamedramon and his motives.

"I have no game." Flamedramon replied, while the smoke faded, allowing Davis and Rika to see their Digimon in place.

"Attacking a Digimon while using a cheap trick to hide is the way a coward fights." Flamedramon told Taomon and Rika, making Davis nod and add. "And we're not cowards."

"You two have shown nothing but honor and respect during our fight." Taomon commented, only to then say. "I am partly ashamed that I must now defeat you. Rika, I think it's time for another power boost."

"Right!" Rika said, nodding in agreement with her partner, before she took out another Card, along with her D-Power.

"Digi-Modify Megadramon's Claws Activate!" The red haired Tamer then announced, slashing the Card through her D-Power, filling Taomon with the Card's power, which left Davis, Flamedramon and the Digidestined in awe as Taomon's arms were encased in thick metal, while her paws had been replaced with giant claws, resembling Megadramon's claws.

"Dark Side Attack!" Taomon exclaimed, as the claws opened up and each claw launched a missile at the Digimon of Courage, who was caught off by Taomon's physical change and didn't have time to react, to which Flamedramon cried out as the missiles struck around him and he was consumed in the blasts.

"Veemon!" Davis called out in pure concern, seeing his Digimon partner was unable to maintain his Armour form and had ot only De-Digivolved, but had collapsed, sustaining many injuries from Taomon's latest attack, causing the leader of the younger Digidestined to ignore his own well-being, run over to Veemon, pick up and hold his partner close, checking to see if he was alright.

"Davis..." Veemon groaned, looking up at his partner, who smiled, glad to see Veemon was still conscious.

"Nice fight, but you're done for!" Rika suddenly interrupted, causing Davis and Veemon to look over to see Taomon had her claws up and was ready to fire another round of missiles.

Concerned for the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship, Veemon managed to tell him. "Davis, get away... you can still save yourself..."

"No way. I will never turn my back on my buddy." Davis said back, setting Veemon down, before he stood before the 'V' marked Digimon and spread his arms out, showing no fear as he waited for Taomon to attack.

"You had your chance to run, but now it's over!" Rika called, before she commanded. "Taomon, finish them off!"

"Dark Side Attack!" Taomon exclaimed once again, firing a final missile at Davis and Veemon, which left the Digidestined all in shock and awe.

"Davis!" Kari cried out in concern.

"Veemon!" Gatomon called, her tone matching the concern Kari held for the Digidestined of Miracles as she and the others watched as the area before Davis and Veemon was consumed by Taomon's final missile.

However, the hope of the Digidestined was renewed when they all saw that standing before Davis was a red dinosaur-like Digimon, who had black markings on his face, chest, arms, legs and tail, and was wielding a copy of WarGreymon's Brave Shield, while beside Veemon was a boy, who looked to be around Davis' age, had brown, spiky hair and was wearing a pair of goggles around his head.

'Thank goodness.' Kari thought, feeling her increased heart rate returning to normal, while the momentarily thoughts of what she'd do without Davis vanished.

"That was too close." Gatomon commented, glad to see they had a new ally on their side.

"Guys, what are you guys doing?" Rika questioned.

"Taomon was about to defeat these troublemakers." She then told the brunette.

"Rika, they aren't the ones causing the chaos." Takato said, making Guilmon nod in agreement with his Tamer, before dispelling the Brave Shield.

"And how do you know that?" Rika asked, remaining on the offensive just in case her supposed enemies tried anything or the Takato she was talking to was a fake.

"I know because these are the Digidestined, the heroes of Odaiba." Takato replied, only to add, sounding a little puzzled. "However, how what characters from a TV series are doing here is beyond me."

While grateful they had assisted and saved Davis and Veemon from destruction, the Digidestined and Digimon were confused by Takato's comment, making Tai speak up and ask. "Hold up, what did you mean when you said we were characters from a TV show?"

"I know you guys have a lot of questions, I have some I want to ask you guys too, but I think it'd be best if we headed back to Hypnos, that way we can see if Yamaki has found out the true enemy behind the attacks on our world, as well as treat Veemon's injuries." Takato replied.

And though the Digidestined were still somewhat confused, they decided to join up with the redhead, brunette and their Digimon.

"Ok then, we'll follow you to this Hypnos place, but we expect answers when we get there." Gatomon said, while glaring at Taomon, who reverted back to Renamon, still mad at the vixen Digimon and Rika for how they attacked Davis and Veemon.

"Likewise." Rika said back, before she turned away and walked off, followed by Renamon.

And while Takato and Guilmon were about to follow, Takato stopped when he felt something on his left shoulder, making him turn to see Davis had placed his hand on it, while smiling at his fellow Gogglehead.

"By the way, Veemon and I never got the chance to thank you for stepping in and helping us." Davis said.

"Yeah, we owe you guys." Veemon added, remaining strong and holding back the damage his body had sustained, before he asked the dino Digimon. "By the way, who are you?"

"My name's Guilmon, and this is my Tamer, Takato." Guilmon replied, surprising the Digidestined and Digimon of Miracles, as well as the others that they had found the leader of the Digimon Tamers, their one chance at stopping Diaboromon before his strength became too powerful and unleashed, bringing the end of all existence.


	5. The First Strike of Diaboromon: Part 1

As the Digidestined, the Tamers and their Digimon made their way through Shinjuku, the Digidestined were taken back at first from the various technology going nuts, knowing Diaboromon was behind it and had to be stopped.

Ignoring it and focusing on the Digidestined, Rika said. "So Takato and Guilmon say you are the good guys. I take it you also know who is really causing this trouble?"

Hearing Rika's question made Tai nod and say in reply. "A Digimon named Diaboromon is behind this. We managed to defeat him twice, but it seems he's back for a third strike."

"Hold on." Takato interrupted.

"I thought Imperialdramon stopped Diaboromon after he sealed the Kuramon within the Omni Sword." The brunette then said.

"He did. However, the Kuramon somehow manipulated Veemon into releasing one from the Omni Sword, before it snuck out of our world and into yours'." Davis explained, before looking down at Veemon in his arms and saw a solemn look appear on his partner's face.

"Don't worry about, pal. This isn't your fault." Davis assured, trying to make Veemon feel better and not put so much blame on himself, to which the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship then told Veemon. "And once we get to Hypnos and learn where Diaboromon is hiding, we'll take him down once and for all."

"Yeah!" Veemon replied, feeling more confident and enthusiastic, but then let out a small wince from the pain he felt.

"Try and take it easy. Your body has still sustained several injuries." Renamon said, remaining by Rika's side as both continued to walk, facing away from the Digidestined.

But showing she wasn't just a cold-hearted fighter, the vixen Digimon then said as she looked over her shoulder and at Veemon. "And I must apologize for my actions."

"There's no need to be sorry, you were just protecting your world and your friends. I would do the same if I ran into an unknown Digimon I believed was a bad guy." Veemon said he give a thumbs up to Renamon, causing her to smile a little at Veemon's kindness.

As the Digidestined and Tamers continued, eventually arriving at the Hypnos headquarters, speaking for his friends and what they were all thinking, Tai asked. "So what does this Hypnos place do?"

"It monitors the Digital rifts between our world and the Digital World, making sure both worlds are kept in balance and searches for any Digimon who have the idea to cause trouble and puts a stop them by either containing them in a Digital Field long enough so they will be transported back to the Digital World. And if the Digimon prove to be more troublesome than expected, Hypnos alerts the closest Tamers to handle the problem." Takato explained.

"But with Takato and Guilmon protecting us, we never have to worry." Calumon added joyously, making the girls, excluding Rika, smile, finding Calumon's actions and statements quite adorable.

'Until now. I hope you are right, Calumon.' Takato thought, keeping his worries to himself as he Guilmon and the others approached the front door to the Hypnos headquarters and made their way inside.

-Several minutes later-

Keeping close with the Digimon Tamers to make sure none got lost in the almost labyrinthian building that was Hypnos, the two teams eventually arrived in a large room, filled with monitors, each displaying various sections of Digital rifts and some displaying the Digital World, where they all saw the Hypnos staff working tirelessly, while in the centre of the room was a blue haired boy that had a Terriermon sitting on his shoulder and an older man with blond hair, dressed in a black suit and was flicking the lid of a lighter.

"Riley, did you find out who is causing all this mess?" Yamaki asked, facing one of the women working at the computers.

"Not yet, sir. However, we are picking up a strong signal in the Digital World. Just give us a few minutes and we should be able to isolate it." Riley told Yamaki in reply.

Yamaki nodded, glad he had a reliable staff working for him, before he and Henry turned around and saw Takato, Rika and their Digimon had entered the room.

"Welcome back Tamers. I am glad to see you have returned." Yamaki said, before noticing the Tamers weren't alone, making him ask. "And who are your friends?"

Seeing them, Henry, as well as Terriermon were both surprised to see the Tai, Agumon, Davis, Veemon and the others, making Henry then say. "Those are the Digidestined, they are a group much like us who work with Digimon in keeping the Real World and the Digital World safe."

"But I thought the Digidestined were just part of a TV series." Terriermon commented, before asking. "How are they here, in real life?"

"It's because we are real." Mimi replied, but had to question. "And what do you mean by we are part of a TV series?"

"Takato said the same thing before, and we kinda feel like we deserve some answers." Sora added.

"Momentai." Terriermon said, before jumping off of Henry's shoulder and approaching the Digidestined.

"We'll answer all questions you have." Terriermon then said, before looking over at Davis and Veemon, making him comment. "But before that, it looks like Veemon could use some proper medical treatment."

"We'll take them." Takato offered, causing Guilmon to nod and smile.

Their continued show of kindness made Davis and Veemon smile as the pair then followed Takato and Guilmon.

"Thanks Takato." Davis said. "You're a pretty cool guy."

"Thank you Davis. Coming from somebody as cool and famous as you, that really means a lot." Takato replied, liking that he was not only speaking with one of his idols, but was being complimented by him.

"It's actually thanks to you and Tai that inspired me to make Guilmon." Takato then , explaining how he wanted his own Digimon, coming up with the design of Guilmon in a sketchbook, which resulted in Guilmon's creation, gaining his D-Power and the two winding up as a team, destined to fight alongside each other in order to protect their worlds and their friends.

"Wow, I didn't know thanks to us we helped create a new Digimon species. That's pretty cool." Veemon commented, making Davis agree with his partner.

And as the four continued walking and talking, Davis and Veemon were confident that working with Takato, Guilmon and their friends, they'd be able to take down Diaboromon for good.

-Back with the remaining Digidestined-

After Takato and Guilmon had left with Davis and Veemon, knowing that they wanted answers, Henry asked. "So what do you want to know?"

"We want to know all about how our reality is a TV series in your world and what is known about us." Sora said.

"Well, there are two seasons, the first season revolves around you and the first generation of Digidestined and shows your adventure, starting off from when you meet your Digimon, showing how you all grow stronger, not only in power, but as a team, up to when you defeat Apocalymon and save both worlds, while the second season is more focused on Davis and his team. It shows how you take on the Digimon Emperor, saving Agumon from being controlled by the Dark Spiral and how Magnamon defeats Kimeramon. It then continues, showing that Ken was manipulated into becoming a villain by a Dark Spore being placed in his neck and ends with the final episode showing MaloMyotismon's defeat and how Oikawa gave up the last of his life to repair the damage to the Digital World." Henry told the Digidestined in reply, before Terriermon spoke up and added. "They also released several Digimon movies, including one where Armageddemon tries to destroy the Real World, but is taken down by Imperialdramon."

"I can't believe it, they showed our lives and our battles. That is astounding." Izzy said, amazed, to which the others agreed with Izzy and caused Mimi to comment. "But it's also kinda cool. In this world, we're like celebrities."

Knowing such thoughts would go straight to Mimi's head, caused most to sigh and sweatdrop, including Palmon, until Yamaki spoke.

"So you're from another world? Interesting." He said, adjusting his sunglasses as he then asked. "And why have you come to our world?"

"We came here in order to find and take down the Digimon responsible for the chaos in your world and stop him before he becomes too powerful and destroys all our worlds." Matt replied.

Curious, Terriermon asked. "Who is it? Myotismon again?"

"Just as bad. One of the Kuramon that made up Armageddemon." Ken replied, before the Digidestined of Kindness told Yamaki and the Tamers. "Somehow it managed to escape from the Omni Sword, before it broke into your Digital World and fused with the D-Reaper."

Yamaki, Henry, Terriermon, Rika and Renamon were all shocked from what Ken had said.

"How do you know about the D-Reaper?" Renamon questioned.

"We were informed about it, as well as how dangerous it was back in our world." Tai said in reply.

"But now's not the time to be asking questions." The Digidestined of Courage then stated.

"He's right." Yamaki said, before walking to Riley.

"Riley, check if this Digimon has the same Data as the D-reaper." He said, making Riley nod.

"Understood, sir." She replied.

While Riley and the staff of Hypnos resumed their work, trying to track even the faintest signals of the D-Reaper, Izzy withdrew his laptop and approached Yamaki.

"Yamaki, I have some Data from Kuramon." He said, before the Digidestined of Knowledge thorized. "If I was able to log into the Hypnos network, I could track the signal from where Kuramon escaped from our world and find out where he emerged in yours'."

Yamaki nodded, impressed by Izzy's genius.

"Very well. You have my permission to enter our network." He said, causing Izzy to nod in reply, before he connected his laptop to the Hypnos computer, sharing the data with the staff of Hypnos, while the Digidestined, Tamers and Digimon watched on, knowing that combined, they'd find Diaboromon.

And after a few minutes, they had succeeded.

"Sir, I found something, and it is shocking." Riley then said, informing Yamaki and the others.

"What is it Riley? Have you located the Digimon?" Yamaki asked.

"We have, sir, but its power is beyond anything we have witnessed before. It's even stronger than the D-Reaper." Riley replied, her tone full of nothing but concern and fear.

"Can you try to get an image of the Digimon that we going face?" Renamon asked.

"We're on it." Izzy called in reply, his eyes remained locked on the laptop screen as he continued to type, managing to bring a figure upon the screen, however, it was too blurred to properly depict it.

Curious, Tentomon asked. "Izzy, what's going on?"

"Diaboromon's power is interfering with the network." Izzy replied, continuing to type, trying to get a better lock on Diaboromon and his location, but was failing.

Until...

"Sir, we've broken through. We now have the location of Diaboromon. His signal is resonating in sector D Seven." Riley informed.

"Excellent work." Yamaki said, remaining proud of his employees and Izzy's genius.

"However I must warn that it is growing more unstable with each minute." Riley then said. "If Diaboromon continues to grow in power, he'll soon break through to our world and will begin to consume everything in his path."

"Then we better hurry and stop him." Tai said, causing his friends to nod in response.

"We can use my laptop to get to the Digital World." Izzy suggested, removing it from the Hypnos network, before he and Tentomon walked back over to Tai and the other Digidestined.

"Hold on." Henry spoke up, the Digidestined looking at him.

"If you are planning to take on a Digimon with the power of the D-Reaper, you'll need all the help you can get, which is why I believe we should join forces." He told the Digidestined, looking over at Rika and Renamon and could see that while both remained stoic, they were willing to help.

"Thanks for your offer." Tai said, making Agumon add. "We were hoping we'd get you guys on our side."

"No problem." Henry replied, before saying. "But before we go, let us make a few calls to get the rest of the Digimon Tamers down here."

"Good thinking. There's strength in numbers, and against a Digimon like Diaboromon, we'll need all the assistance we can get." Ken commented in reply.

Henry nodded, before he reached into his pocket and withdrew his cell phone, to which Rika did the same.

However, before either could make a call, all turned their attention back on the Hypnos grid when all of a sudden it began to spark wildly.

"Riley, what's happening?" Yamaki questioned.

"We're being hacked." Riley replied nervously, doing her best to hold back the hacker, but was failing.

"Impossible! Hypnos has one of the strongest security systems ever created. Nobody should even be able to find our network, let alone hack it." Yamaki said, sounding a little worried himself.

And Yamaki's worry, as well as the worry of the others increased as a red cord shot out from a section of the Hypnos mainframe before the Digidestined and the Tamers, who watched on as the cord began to produce a red ooze, which slowly built up upon itself and took form, shocking them to see a familiar evil now standing before them.

"Diaboromon!" Tai snarled upon seeing the hacker Digimon, who just stared at him with menacing eyes.

"Hello Digidestined." Diaboromon said, grinning wickedly. "It's been a long time since we last played."

"Not long enough." Tai retorted, before withdrawing his Digivice.

"Whatever you are up to now, give it up!" Matt yelled, he too holding out his Digivice, while Gabumon braced himself, ready to Warp Digivolve to MetalGarurumon and blast Diaboromon to pieces.

"Give up?" Diaboromon questioned, only to then smirk, amused. "I have obtained power the likes of which you fools have never witnessed. Do you really think you can stop me?"

"You better believe it!" A voice called, making Diaboromon look over to see Davis, Veemon, Takato and Guilmon, showing all four had a look of determination to stop the insane Digimon, while Takato withdrew his D-Power and two Digimon Cards.

"Digi-Modify!" Takato announced, slashing the first Card through his D-Power and called out in a strong voice. "EmperorGreymon's Ryūgonken activate!"

"ShineGreymon's GeoGrey Sword activate!" He then followed up, slashing the second Card through his D-Power, amazing the Digidestined, not just from the power released, but also to see that while Guilmon held the Ryūgonken, Veemon was wielding a copy of the GeoGrey Sword, two of the most powerful blades ever created.

Amazed, but remaining focused, Davis called out. "Go for it, Veemon!"

"You too, Guilmon." Takato added, before commanding. "Take Diaboromon down!"

"Right!" Veemon and Guilmon called in reply.

Charging at Diaboromon, their blades drawn, Guilmon delivered the first blow, slashing through Diaboromon's chest, tearing through his armour and his very being, allowing Veemon to finish what he had started as he leapt up and plunged the copy of the GeoGrey Sword through Diaboromon's head, causing Diaboromon to topple over as he split in half.

And upon seeing two Rookies take down a Digimon as dangerous and deadly as Diaboromon, the Digidestined were amazed further, making Davis smile.

"Great work, guys." Davis commented, before facing Takato and telling him. "I can see now why Gennai wanted us to team up. You guys make an awesome team."

Takato couldn't help but smile, glad he not only fought beside Davis, but was being complimented by the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship.

However, Guilmon then began to snarl, getting the attention of his Tamer and the others.

"Guilmon, what's wrong?" Takato asked.

"Diaboromon's not defeated." Guilmon replied.

From Guilmon statement, Takato, Davis and Veemon stared at the remains of what was Diaboromon.

Puzzled at first and finding it hard to believe a Digimon who not only had been cut in half, but also had been sliced in the head to still be alive, they found Guilmon was right, stunning them when the red cord connected to the upper half of Diaboromon sprouted a second cord that connected to the diabolical Digimon's lower body, before red ooze emitted from the sections where Diaboromon had been struck, which quickly grew and took form, shocking everyone to see not only had Diaboromon regenerated, but now there were two of him.

"Oh great, now there's two of them." Veemon groaned in frustration as he, Davis and the others looked at the two Diaboromon, while Guilmon, thanks to his enhanced sense, could tell something was different about the Diaboromons.

"Those are not the real Diaboromon. I can not sense any Digimon from them." Guilmon said, causing Takato, the Digidestined and Digimon to look at him, before looking at the two Diaboromon.

"So if they not the real Diaboromon, how are we going to beat those things?" Yolei questioned.

"I'm not sure." Davis admitted, but remained confident as he then said. "But if we took him down in the past, we can do it again!"

"Guess again." One of the Diaboromon interrupted, making Davis and the others face the Diaboromon, wondering what other tricks the destructive Digimon had in store, to which they showed regeneration was not the only ability gained from absorbing the power of the D-Reaper as both Diaboromon shot their arms out at Veemon and Guilmon, causing the heroic Digimon to quickly get into defensive stances with their blades drawn, but were shocked when the Diaboromon grasped the blades and crushed them to pieces.

And the shock of the Digidestined and Tamers increased as the remnants of Data that made up the Ryūgonken and GeoGrey Sword were absorbed into the Diaboromon, who retracted their wire-like arms, before their Data altered, replacing their clawed hands for corrupted looking copies of the blades they had absorbed.

Seeing their changes, Henry said, his tone full of worry. "This isn't good. It seems Diaboromon has also gained the D-Reaper's power to absorb Data as well."

"And now to show that power." The Diaboromon with the Ryūgonken bladed arm said, before he and the Diaboromon wielding the corrupt GeoGrey Sword slammed their blades down, creating a powerful shockwave that not only destroyed the floor before them, it caused sections of the floor to shoot up, striking Davis, Takato, Veemon and Guilmon, which knocked the four back and through the windows behind them, horrifying their friends.

But none were more horrified than the Digidestined and Digimon of Light, as well as the Digimon Queen and her partner.

"Davis!" Kari cried out fearfully, watching as the four smashed through the window and began to plummet, causing Gatomon to cry out Veemon's name, matching the fear and concern Kari had for the leader of the younger Digidestined.

"Takato!" Rika and Henry called out, both sounding highly concerned, filling the red haired girl with fear and emotions she had never experienced, while Renamon called out to Guilmon, both felt similar sensations watching the brunette fall, including the horrid feeling of what they were going to do or how they could continue to live their lives without the ones who had always tried to make them smile.


	6. The First Strike of Diaboromon: Part 2

As Davis, Veemon, Takato and Guilmon continued to fall, knowing their adventure and lives would end if they didn't do something, Davis asked nervously. "I don't suppose you have a Digimon parachute Card available?"

"Afraid not." Takato replied, before he acted quickly, withdrew his D-Power and stated. "But I have something better."

"Biomerge Activate!" The Gogglehead then announced in a strong voice, unleashing the energy from his D-Power.

"Guilmon Biomerge to..." Guilmon began to say as his and Takato's energies and beings turned into one form, making a familiar voice call as he landed in the middle of the streets.

"Gallantmon!" He announced, taking a stand just before he caught Davis and Veemon.

Setting them down, Gallantmon looked at Davis and Veemon as he let go.

"Are guys okay" Gallantmon asked.

"We're fine." Davis replied, while he and Veemon stared at Gallantmon in awe, making the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship then ask. "But how did you guys do that?"

"I'll explain later." Gallantmon replied, looking over to see the Diaboromon duo jump down from the Hypnos headquarters, where both landed several feet away from him, Davis and Veemon, ready to finish what the fall had fail to do.

"Guys stay back, you're still injured." Gallantmon said as he got ready to fight when they heard

"Hey Goggleheads!" A familiar voice then called, making Gallantmon, Davis and Veemon look up to see Sakuyamon leap from the damaged window and land by their side.

"We're glad you guys are safe, but I won't let you have all the fun." She stated, drawing out her Kongou Shakujou spear and making Gallantmon nod in reply, glad he had Sakuyamon on his side.

"Let's do this Sakuyamon. I'll take the one on the left and you take the one on the right." Gallantmon said, taking the lead and making the shaman Digimon nod in reply.

"It doesn't matter if you humans can fuse with your Digimon, you cannot beat us." The Diaboromon duo said as one.

"Don't be too sure." Davis retorted, before he stated in a proud tone. "In case you forgot, you have the Digidestined on your tail as well."

"The Digidestined?" The first Diaboromon questioned, only for both to then gain a wicked look on their twisted faces as the destructive Digimon continued.

"I'm afraid that your little friends won't be helping you anytime soon." He said.

Confused and concerned, Davis questioned. "What do you mean by that?"

"Let's just say they are a little tied up at the moment." The second Diaboromon told Davis, making him and Veemon look back up where they had crash through the window and were both shocked to see similar red cords like the ones Diaboromon had used to regenerate and clone himself were wrapped around their friends.

"Guys!" Davis called out in great concern, before facing Veemon, who nodded, knowing what they had to do, to which Davis then withdrew his D-3 and announced in a strong tone. "Digivolve!"

"Veemon Digivolve to... ExVeemon!" ExVeemon roared proudly, taking a stand behind Davis, while he and his partner glared at the Diaboromon.

Confused by their behaviour, Sakuyamon asked. "What do you two think you are doing?"

"We're gonna fight." ExVeemon said in reply, causing Davis to add in a confident and determined tone. "We've never backed away from a fight and we're not going to start now. And the sooner we take down those oversized bugs, the sooner we can get back and rescue our friends."

While Sakuymon was doubtful that they could help, Gallantmon, knowing that Davis and Veemon were stronger than most had faith in them, knowing if ExVeemon could hold his own against a twisted Digimon like MaloMyotismon, than he too could take on the Diaboromon.

"Alright." Gallantmon said, allowing ExVeemon to join the battle, before saying. "Just be careful."

"And try not to get in our way." Sakuyamon added, annoying Davis and ExVeemon a little at her ill-mannered tone but remained focused on stopping the Diaboromon and saving their friends.

"Lightning Joust" Gallantmon called out, starting off their battle with the two Diaboromon as he fired a blast from his lance, striking one of the Diaboromon and knocking it back several feet.

And with the Diaboromon down, Exveemon saw his chance and decided to pick up where Gallantmon had started.

Taking to the sky and charging at the fallen Diaboromon, ExVeemon's chest began to radiate with energy as he prepared to attack.

However, both Diaboromon fought back.

"Web Wrecker!" The fallen one announced as he unleashed a blast of destructive energy from the core in his chest.

"Cable Crusher!" The second Diaboromon yelled, stretching out his arms as he planned to strike ExVeemon while his back was turned.

And while Exveemon managed to avoid the blast, he saw the second Diaboromon's claws coming right at him and knew he didn't have time to fend off the sudden attack.

But luckily for him, Gallantmon got before Exveemon and blocked the claws with his shield.

"Thanks." ExVeemon said, glad he knew that the Digimon Tamers had his back, before he turned his focus back upon the first Diaboromon.

"Vee-Laser!" He called out, unleashing the energy gathering in his chest in an 'X' formation that struck the Diaboromon, making him roar out, for the attack actually damaged him.

And keeping it up, ExVeemon landed before Diaboromon, avoiding a swipe from the stolen weapon, before the two were locked in close combat.

Watching ExVeemon and looking to see that he seemed to be handling himself, Gallantmon and Sakuyamon braced themselves as they faced the second Diaboromon.

"Web Wrecker!" He called, firing blast after blast at Gallantmon and Sakuyamon, forcing them to go on the defensive, to which Gallantmon used his shield to repel the attacks, while Sakuyamon had cast her Crystal Sphere spell, creating a barrier of mystical energy that she cast around her form to protect herself.

But with each blast that struck them, Gallantmon and Sakuyamon groaned as they could feel their defences weakening, as well as noticing the area around them was being brought to ruin.

"We have to do something... otherwise most of Shinjuku will be destroyed..." Sakuyamon groaned, continuing to hold her barrier up, but knew it wouldn't protect her forever.

Gallantmon nodded, agreeing with her, as he too could feel his strength giving out and knew that's when they'd feel the full power of Diaboromon.

But before Diaboromon could fire another blast, ExVeemon, breaking from his battle, struck the second Diaboromon from behind with a powerful right hook, before landing beside the Biomerged Tamers.

"Guys, I have an idea." Davis said, before he told his allies. "We should combine our attacks. It might our only chance to beat those two."

"It's not the most original idea, but it's worth a shot." Sakuyamon commented as she dispelled her barrier and held out her spear, while Gallantmon began to charge energy into his shield.

"Shield of just!"

"Vee-Laser!"

"Amethyst Mandala!"

As their attacks combined, forming a single blast of energy, the energy tore its way through the streets, before consuming both Diaboromon.

But as the blast faded, revealing the remains of the Diaboromon, Davis, ExVeemon, Gallantmon and Sakuyamon were left shocked again as what parts of Diaboromon that hadn't been deleted were being repaired, red ooze restructuring and creating Diaboromon after Diaboromon.

"Oh, come on!" Davis groaned. "What does it take to defeat this guy?"

"I don't know, but this is getting annoying." Sakuyamon replied, bracing herself alongside ExVeemon and Gallantmon as the three prepared to fight.

But before all the Diaboromon had risen that's when she saw the answer, which was in the form of one of Diaboromon's arms that had yet to disperse or regenerate into another Diaboromon, until red ooze began to pump through it, via a red cord.

"Takato, Davis, I think I know how we beat can them." Sakuyamon said, before saying. "It's those cords. If we destroy them, those fake Diaboromon should cease to exist."

"Nice going." Gallantmon commented, making Sakuyamon smile for a second at being praised, but she quickly turned her attention back on the Diaboromon army.

"Right then. Gallantmon, I think we should unplug these hackers. Davis, ExVeemon head back to Hypnos and help your friends." Sakuyamon said, taking command and causing the boys to nod in reply.

"Right!" Davis and ExVeemon replied, before ExVeemon picked Davis up, took to the skies and headed back to the Hypnos headquarters.

However, as ExVeemon began to fly, one of the Diaboromon stretched out its arms, wrapping it tightly around ExVeemon as he tried to bring ExVeemon back down.

But having his back, Gallantmon sliced through the Diaboromon's arm, not only freeing ExVeemon, but also causing the arm to turn into red blobs that then dispersed.

And with Gallantmon and Sakuyamon handling the Diaboromon horde, Davis and ExVeemon resumed their mission in heading back to Hypnos and rescuing their friends and allies.

-Meanwhile-

Back inside Hypnos, the Digidestined, their Digimon, as well as Henry, Terriermon, Calumon, Yamaki, Riley and the staff had all been captured, restrained by the various red cords that had broken out from the Hypnos network.

Struggling against her bindings, Gatomon demanded. "Let us go!"

"It's no good. We're not strong enough." Kari said, feeling defeated, depressed and worried, unsure of the fate that had befallen Davis and Veemon.

That was until they all saw ExVeemon smash through the remains of the window he had originally fallen out of, before Davis jumped off of his back.

"Davis! You're ok!" Kari called out in joy, smiling as she watched the maroon haired Digidestined rush over to her and began to tug at the cords keeping her captive.

"And you will be too." Davis replied, before he groaned out. "As soon as I break these stupid wires."

"Davis, allow me." ExVeemon offered, bringing up his right arm and clawing through the cords, freeing Kari and Gatomon, the Digimon landing on all fours, while Kari fell, but was caught by Davis, causing both Digidestined to blush from the position they found themselves in.

"Tha... thank you..." Kari managed to get out, while she and Davis just stared at each other, with Kari remaining in Davis' arms until Terriermon spoke up.

"Guys, we could use some help here." He called, breaking the Digidestined from their moment and causing Davis to gently lower Kari down, where she then withdrew her D-3 and lent her assistance.

"Digivolve!" Kari called out, unleashing the power of her D-3 and allowing Gatomon to reach her Ultimate Level of evolution.

"Gatomon Digivolve to... Angewomon!" She announced as she posed beautifully, before assisting ExVeemon in destroying the rest of the cords and freeing their friends and new allies.

"Celestial Arrow!" Angewomon called out, releasing energy in the form of a pink arrow that tore through the wires, while ExVeemon clawed and bit his way through, freeing the others, to which the Digimon joined in, attacking the last of the cords until everyone had been released from Diaboromon's hold.

"Thank you for your assistance." Yamaki said.

"You're welcome, but we can't take all the credit." Davis admitted, before he said. "If Takato and Rika hadn't helped us, we wouldn't have found out how to save you guys."

"Speaking of Takato and Rika, are they alright?" Henry then asked, worried for his friends.

That was until Gallantmon and Sakuyamon made their presence known as they returned and the knight Digimon told his allies. "All the Diaboromon copies have been disposed of."

"Very good, but that still leaves us with the real Diaboromon." Tai replied.

"And you can bet he'll be just as tough to beat." Agumon added.

"But if we did it in the past, we can do it again." Veemon replied in a confident tone.

"And with the Tamers on our side, there's no way we can lose." Davis stated as he approached Takato and placed his hand on his fellow Gogglehead's shoulder as a sign of their new trust and friendship.

However, while the heroes of two worlds were making their plans against Diaboromon, none were aware that as the last of the cables dispersed, the real Diaboromon had been watching and listening in on their conversations, to which a figure in a dark section of the Digital World smirked wickedly.

"So they think they can defeat me?" Diaboromon asked, his tone sounding most amused.

"They may find I'm not to be taken lightly, especially since I have a few surprises left for them." The destructive Digimon then said, as within the darkness three figures could be seen.

And while it was almost impossible to tell exactly who the Digimon were, their body structures resembled that of ExVeemon, Gallantmon and Sakuyamon.

Things had taken another dark turn as the next moves in the battle between good and the insanity that was Diaboromon were about to commence.


	7. A Dark Descent to the Digital World

After defeating the Diaboromon army and returning to Hypnos, though thankful for their assistance and knowing that the Tamers would prove to be reliable allies, the Digidestined however were still curious as to how Takato and Rika fused with their Digimon, making Davis ask. "So how did you guys do that?"

"Do what?" Takato asked back, his tone and expression showing obliviousness.

"Fuse together." The Motomiya said in reply, which caused Veemon to state. "However they did it, it was awesome."

"What you witnessed was a Biomerge." Henry spoke up, getting the attention of the Digidestined and their partners.

"A Biomerge is a special power we Tamers can use when we're facing against powerful Digimon or threat to us or those we care about. By combining our friendship and trust in each other, we create a bond, and it's through that bond we are able to take on the physical form of a Digimon." Henry explained, before looking over his shoulder, to Terriermon, who smiled and nodded, agreeing with his Tamer's words.

"That's really cool." Agumon said, causing the Digidestined and Digimon to agree with the Digimon of Courage.

"And with that power, along with our own, Diaboromon's evil will be stopped and he will be defeated once and for all." Tai stated, determined to rid the worlds of all traces of the destructive Digimon.

But before anyone could react, the sound of chaos ran rampant from the streets.

"Sir, I'm picking up signals, exactly like that of the Diaboromon from before. They are spreading throughout all of Shinjuku at a rapid pace." Riley suddenly informed, shocking Yamaki, the Digidestined, Tamers and Digimon, before their shock increased as they all looked out and saw red cords emerging from all the surrounding technology, which unleashed the same red ooze and created a Diaboromon army that turned against the city, destroying everything in sight.

And while shocked, Yolei questioned, annoyed. "Does this guy ever quit?"

"At this rate Diaboromon will wipe out Shinjuku before we even set foot in the Digital World." She then added.

However, the Diaboromon army were brought to a sudden halt as blasts of energy shot down upon them, blasting several Diaboromon and destroying them completely, causing the other Diaboromon, as well as the heroes and heroines of two worlds to look up where they saw him.

"Beelzemon!" Takato called out, glad to see their friend.

"Listen Takato, I have no idea what's going on, but I know you guys can fix it. Whatever you have to do, do it. We've got it covered here." Beelzemon said in reply as he flew down to meet the gaze of his friends and their allies.

"We?" Rika asked, only to then hear the sounds of battle, causing everyone to look down, where they could see Justimon hacking his way through the Diaboromon with his Voltage Blade, Antylamon using her Bunny Blades to cut down the Diaboromon, Guardromon, despite being a Champion Digimon actually held his own, blasting Diaboromon after Diaboromon, while MarineAngemon was using his Kahuna Waves attack to not only harm their enemies, but also kept his allies protected.

And not only were the Digimon of the Tamers fighting, their Tamers, Suzie, Kazu, Kenta, Ai and Mako were assisting, using their Digimon Cards to increase the strength of their Digimon and watch their backs, while many other children who had befriended a Digimon and became a Tamer as well had joined the fight, working as a team and doing what they could to stop the army of Diaboromon.

Knowing that they could rely on their friends to hold back the onslaught of Diaboromon, Takato smiled.

"Thank you." He said, before saying. "But in order to destroy those Diaboromon completely, you must destroy the cords."

"Got it!" Beelzemon replied, about to take off when he heard a voice call out to him.

Turning around, Beelzemon was caught off guard as Calumon jumped at him and clung to his chest.

Gently peeling Calumon off of his stomach and holding him up, Beelzemon asked. "Calumon, what are you doing?"

"What do you think?" Calumon asked back, before smiling.

"I'm coming too." The Catalyst Digimon then said, stunning Beelzemon and causing him to say in reply. "Are you joking? Calumon, it's too dangerous."

"I know, but everyone down there is doing what they can to stop Diaboromon, and I want to help too by sharing my power." Calumon replied as he stared at Beelzemon with a determined look in his eyes, causing Beelzemon to reply with a defeated sigh.

"Very well. Just don't overdo it." He said, making Calumon nod, while a smile appeared on his face, causing Beelzemon to smile back.

But remaining focused, Beelzemon then flew off, allowing the Digidestined and Tamers to focus on their own objective, to which they all turned back to the Hypnos computer, where Tai withdrew his Digivice and called out strongly. "Digi-Gate Open!"

-Moments later-

Appearing in the Digital World via a portal Tai, his friends and the Digimon Tamers all emerged and were all taken aback by their surroundings.

Expecting to arrive in a forested area, desert or just a small town, the Digidestined were shocked as they found themselves in the middle of what looked like a wasteland, to which no signs of life or the chance of sustaining were possible.

"I knew there'd be some differences between our worlds, but I never expected something like this." Palmon said, trying not to offend the Tamer's Digimon, while Mimi agreed with her partner.

"Whoever is in charge of design around here really needs to update their style." The Digidestined of Sincerity commented.

"Our world didn't start this way." Renamon replied, before saying. "It's obvious Diaboromon's power is increasing as he drains away the energy of the Digital World."

"Then we have to find him before he drains away all of the Digital World." Davis stated, making Veemon add. "And us with it."

While Izzy had been able to isolate where the energy signature that matched the D-Reaper's was coming from, the group started to walk, following Takato, who had picked up the signal from his D-Power.

Continuing to follow Takato and knowing soon they'd be facing two of the most deadliest forces combined, Biyomon asked what everyone was thinking. "So, what's the plan you guys?"

"We go at Diaboromon, full force. Fight as a team and we don't hold anything back." Davis replied as he continued to walk, knowing that while his plan sounded simplistic, Diaboromon was a Digimon whose power could only be beaten by strength in numbers and more power.

"Uhh... Davis, we can't just go full force against Diaboromon. He's not the same enemy we faced in the past. We need to make a plan on how we can take him out." Tai said.

"Tai is right. We can not just face Diaboromon without a plan, it's too dangerous." Kari added in a worried tone, part of her still unable to shake the horrible memory of watching the Motomiya being smashed through a window.

"Davis you should listen to them." Veemon said, before the Digimon of Courage and Friendship told his partner. "We know that Diaboromon has fused with the D-reaper and has gained an unbelievable amount of power. I doubt even Imperialdramon could take him down."

"Alright. We'll think of something." Davis replied as he continued to traverse, following Takato and knowing soon they would all be facing Diaboromon for a third, and hopeful final time.

After an unknown amount of time had passed, despite the skies shrouded in darkness, the Digidestined, Tamers and their Digimon could feel it was getting late, causing the group to come to a halt.

Looking over, Takato spotted an area yet to be completely corrupted and/or devastated by Diaboromon's evil, which consisted of a vast section of rotting trees and a stream that had a water source that looked drinkable, making the brunette say. "I don't know about you guys, but I think we should take a break."

"Good idea." Matt commented, before saying. "It'll give us time to come up with a plan to stop Diaboromon."

"Well we better come up with one soon because with each second we sit around, Diaboromon's strength increases." Renamon said in her usual calm demeanor, but inside she was afraid.

That's when she felt something on her shoulder, making her turn to see it was Guilmon hand.

"Don't worry Renamon, we'll think of something." Guilmon told Renamon in a reassuring tone, looking at her with determination as he then added. "And if Diaboromon does prove to be more trouble, I promise I won't let anything happen to you."

Taken aback by Guilmon's words and the serious look on his face as he continued to stare at her, Renamon was unable to hide a small blush that appeared on her cheeks, while she felt a pleasant warmth in her chest from Guilmon holding her and being so close to her.

"Tha... thank you..." The vixen Digimon managed to then say, breaking the silence before walking off and making her way back to Rika's side.

However, Renamon was still confused to the feelings she had felt.

-Minutes later-

After pushing down one of the rotted trees for a place to sit and tearing the smallest of branches, Tai had set up a campfire, which Agumon started.

"Pepper Breath!" Agumon announced, unleashing a small ball of flame that struck the pile of sticks and set them alight.

"Nice work." Tai said, praising Agumon as the Digimon of Courage joined his partner, their friends and the Tamers around the fire.

"No problem." Agumon replied with a smile, before his expression turned serious as he faced Takato and the other Tamers and asked. "But I was just wondering, how did you manage to beat the D-Reaper in the first place?"

"If we knew its weakness, maybe we could use that to stop Diaboromon." The Digimon of Courage then added.

But with Agumon's idea, Takato, Guilmon and the others looked at one another before facing the Digidestined with doubtful expressions, which Sora noticed, making her ask, concerned. "What's wrong?"

"The D-Reaper no longer has a weakness." Takato replied, withdrawing a red coloured Digimon Card from his pocket as he then explained. "When the D-Reaper was in the Real World, we managed to hold it back with our Mega forms and used this unique Digimon Card to send it back to the Digital World where its programming was reset and it was rendered harmless."

"And now that Diaboromon has taken the power of the D-Reaper, such a Card would be useless against him." Henry added solemnly.

"Then we need to think of something." Davis said, determined.

"If Diaboromon can be bested twice, I'm sure we can do it a third time." He then stated, remaining determined, which fuelled Veemon, making the Digimon of Miracles smile and nod with determination on his face.

But then, the group were broken from their conversing when Kari got up.

"Kari, is everything alright?" Gatomon asked, her question answered as Kari smiled at the feline Digimon and told her as she continued to smile and remain cheerful. "Nothing to worry about, Gatomon. I was just going to get some water."

"Alright. Just be careful." Tai spoke up in reply, making Kari nod before she left, followed by Gatomon.

However, despite her smile and seemingly calm demeanor, Davis could tell that the Digidestined of Light wasn't being entirely truthful, making him worry a little, reflected by the small look of concern on his face as he watched Kari and Gatomon walk off.

And looking over at Veemon, he too shared the same look, for Kari, as well as for Gatomon.

-With Kari and Gatomon-

Deeper in the decaying woods, Kari knelt beside the stream, running her hands through the water, before bringing them up and splashing her face, while Gatomon stood back, not wanting to get splashed accidently or get her fur to get wet.

"Is everything okay, Kari?" Gatomon asked as she approached the Digidestined of Light, more concerned about her best friend and her well being than a little water.

"What do you mean?" Kari asked back as she turned to face Gatomon and saw the Digimon of Light had a serious look of concern on her face.

"You are my partner, and I know it's not just water you wanted. So what's wrong?" Gatomon then asked.

Knowing she couldn't hide the truth, Kari, after summoning the courage, told Gatomon exactly what was on her mind and what was upsetting her.

"Davis." She said, which puzzled Gatomon a little at her reply and made her say. "What about him?"

"I... I cannot stop thinking about him. After what happened back at Hypnos, I was so worried about him." Kari said, before going on and telling Gatomon. "And it's not just that. Davis has always been there for us, doing whatever he can to keep us safe, even if it meant he got into trouble. Everything he does, he does for us."

Staring at Kari, Gatomon began to realize what was really bothering her partner, making her then ask. "Kari, are you saying that you have feelings for Davis?"

Gatomon's question made Kari nod in reply, while her expression remained solemn.

"I do. I love Davis. He's kind, funny, brave and while he can be rash in our adventures, it's only because he's trying to make sure we don't get harmed. And after watching him get thrown out of that window, I realized I can't live without him." Kari confessed, speaking from her heart.

Her reply was a surprise to Gatomon, but knowing how she felt, the feline Digimon placed a paw gently on Kari's hand, making her look up to face the gaze of her partner and was empathetic towards the Digidestined of Light.

"Kari, I know exactly how you feel because I feel the same way toward Veemon." Gatomon said.

Hearing Gatomon's confession temporarily broke Kari from her thoughts and made her ask. "You love Veemon?"

Gatomon nodded first, before she replied. "I have had these feeling for Veemon for sometime now."

"I know Veemon can be thoughtless at times and even act like a goofball when he's trying to show off or impress me, but in his own way, I have to admit it is kind of cute." The Digimon of Light said as a little as a memory entered her mind of a Valentine's Day where Veemon tried to dance with her, winding with them tripping, Veemon falling on his back and her falling on top of him, which caused Gatomon to blush, before focusing on the present and telling Kari in an honest tone. "And just like you, I realize Veemon is a kind and caring guy, with a courageous heart, and I can't imagine my life without him in it."

-Meanwhile-

Davis and Veemon, both sensing something was wrong as Kari left, had decided to follow her and Gatomon, eventually coming across the pair, close to the lake, only to both stop and hide when they heard Kari talking to Gatomon.

And while both knew they should leave and not eavesdrop, they were still concerned for Kari and Gatomon and stayed, thinking they'd say what was bothering them and could be of some help in making the pair feel better.

But what Kari and Gatomon said left both boys speechless.

'She loves me?' Davis and Veemon thought as both felt the rate of their hearts increase from hearing that the girl they had admired since first they met had confessed their love for them.

And acting on their heart's, Davis and Veemon stepped out and into the open.

"Davis!?" Kari called out as she quickly rose to her feet, surprised to see her leader and his Digimon partner.

"What... what are you doing here...?" She managed to ask, blushing upon seeing the Digidestined of Miracles approach her, while Gatomon blushed upon seeing Veemon.

"Well, me and Veemon came to check up on you and make sure you two were alright." Davis answered.

"And we kinda heard what both of you were talking about." Veemon then admitted, realizing what he had said and defended himself and Davis as the 'V' marked Digimon then said. "But don't get the wrong idea, we weren't eavesdropping."

Kari and Gatomon just continued to stare at Davis and Veemon after Veemon's reply, while the maroon haired boy and his Digimon stared back, filling the area with an awkward silence until Davis broke it and asked. "Did you mean what you said? You love us?"

"It's true, Davis. I do love you." Kari replied, her blush increasing, while her gaze turned to the ground, too embarrassed to look Davis in the eye.

"And I love you." Gatomon told Veemon, remaining a little more confident than Kari as she continued to stare at Veemon, which made the boys blush, before Veemon whispered. "Davis is this is real, because if it's a dream, I don't to wake up."

"It's no dream, Veemon." Gatomon interrupted, gently placing her arms around Veemon's neck, breaking him from his stupor and causing him to stare deeply into her beautiful azure coloured eyes, while Gatomon's gaze was transfixed on Veemon's carmine ones.

And before Veemon could reply or react, Gatomon closed the gap in between her and the Digimon of Courage and Friendship as she moved her head over to his and engaged Veemon in a sudden, yet loving kiss, causing Veemon's eyes to widen and his blush to increase, before his feelings for Gatomon took over, helped him relax as he then wrapped his arms around the feline Digimon, pulling her closer to his body and returning the kiss.

But while Veemon and Gatomon had accepted their feelings, Davis and Kari still felt some awkwardness between them.

Both remained quiet for what felt like an eternity until Kari summoned up enough courage to ask Davis if he still cared for her.

However, Kari got her answer when Davis gently placed his right hand under her chin, lifted her head up and asked. "So you really mean it? You love me? What about TK?"

Blushing from him touching her, Kari focused on Davis' question and answered in all her honesty. "Davis, I admit I do love TK, but it is you that I am in love with."

"I love you, Davis Motomiya." The Digidestined of Light then said, before she suddenly blushed deeply as Davis smiled, moved his arms around Kari and replied. "And I love you, Kari Kamiya."

Moving his head to hers', Kari closed her eyes as she waited for Davis to kiss her, the Digidestined of Light's heart skipped a beat with each second that passed.

However, before their lips could meet and express the love the two held for the other, both heard their friends, who sounded like they were in distress, making both Digidestined and Digimon turn around where, just above the tops of the rotted trees, they all saw several long range attacks being used, trying to fend off the array of cords, some of which had wrapped around and captured several of the Digidestined.

"Not good. Diaboromon found us before we could make our move." Davis said, feeling a little worried but was determined to head back and stop the sudden assault.

But before he took more than two steps, the same cords burst from the ground around him and Kari, wrapping around and restraining the pair.

"Guys!" Veemon called out, concerned for his partner and for Kari, before he and Gatomon did their best in saving his friends, hitting the cord that had bound itself around Davis with a series of punches and scratch attacks.

But without the strength of their partners, neither Digimon couldn't so much as dent or bruise the cables, before Veemon too was put out of commission as another cord shot from the ground before him and slammed into his head, knocking him down and out.

"Veemon!" Gatomon cried out in concern, before turning and looking around as she felt the area around her growing darker.

"Ha ha ha, it's nice to see you again Digidestined. And I finally have you set in my trap." They heard a familiar evil voice say, making everyone look around.

Struggling around, Davis groaned out in demand. "Where are you Diaboromon? Show yourself!"

"We will see each other soon. And when we do, you and the rest of your friends will watch as I finish what I started all those years ago as I destroy everything." Diaboromon's voice replied, echoing around the area, followed by the destructive Digimon laughing.

"Like I'll let you!" Gatomon yelled back, ready to try and claw her way through the cables once again.

However, the Digimon of Light fell when she was struck from behind and fell unconscious, revealing the attacker behind her was a shadowed figure that looked like like Veemon, who smirked as they looked down at Gatomon, knowing the fate that was soon to befall her and the other heroes and heroines of the Digital World.


	8. Confrontations

Groaning as they slowly regained consciousness, Davis asked aloud. "Ugh... what happened...?"

That's when the thoughts of him and Kari almost kissing resurfaced in his mind, followed by those of being attacked by Diaboromon's cables, causing the leader of the younger Digidestined to quickly open his eyes, concerned as to what had happened to Kari, Veemon and the others, but found they all were in a new danger.

Glancing around and seeing he was still at the mercy of Diaboromon's cords, the Digidestined of Miracles saw he was no longer in the decaying forest, but looked to be deep within the very core of the Digital World, while around him were his friends, some of whom had already awoken and were trying to escape Diaboromon's grasp.

"Davis!" He then heard Veemon call to him, causing the maroon haired boy to look over and saw his Digimon partner and best friend bound just like the others, while by his sides were Takato, Tai, Kari and Gatomon.

And while the Digidestined and Tamer were awake, Gatomon was still out and had a look of discomfort on her face as she groaned, while writing around, to which Davis and the others knew something was seriously wrong.

"Guys!" Davis then called back, again as he struggled against the wires wrapped around him, but stopped when he heard a gnawing sound, making him look over and saw, Rika and Renamon were beside him, as was Guilmon, who was trying to chew through the cables that held him but was having no luck in freeing himself.

"How did we get here?" Davis questioned, before turning his attention on the Digidestined of Light and asked, concerned for her. "Kari, are okay?"

"I've been better." Kari admitted, her tone and expression showing a fair amount of fear as she looked around, finding the others all awake by now, while most of the Digimon were in the same state as Gatomon, which worried Kari, as well as the Digidestined and Tamers as to what was wrong with them.

"Welcome to my world." The Digidestined and Tamers then heard the twisted voice of Diaboromon say within the shadows, causing everyone to look forward, where they all saw that within the darkness, countless eyes were gazing at each of them.

"Diaboromon, do we finally get to meet you face to face or is this one of your clone tricks?" Davis asked, showing no fear as he stared at the many eyes transfixed upon him.

From the shadows, he smirked.

"I am not a copy, but I also not Diaboromon." Diaboromon replied, which confused the Digidestined, Tamers and those Digimon who were awake.

"Enough games, Diaboromon. Come out of the shadows and stop hiding like a coward." Rika demanded.

"Very well." Diaboromon's voice replied as the eyes started to move towards them, shocking the Digidestined and Tamers upon seeing the figure that appeared before them.

They knew stealing the power of the D-Reaper would change Diaboromon, but none were expecting by how much.

Being fused with the D-Reaper, the red ooze that the renegade program used to consume Shinjuku flowed through Diaboromon's skin, which was a major change, but was more noticeable were his arms, to which he had not only mutated, gaining a second set, but each arm was covered in eyeballs.

While his chest armor remained the same form and colour, the spikes on his back had grown in size, almost like tentacles that Diaboromon could use to stretch out to wrap around, crush or impale his enemies, while his helmet had been divided, with the right side looking like the old Diaboromon's, while the left side of Diaboromon's face was completely covered with a mask that closely resembled the Mother Reaper, showing just how far Diaboromon had gone in consuming and controlling the power of the D-Reaper as he then announced. "Diaboromon is nothing but a memory, I am ChaosDiaboromon!"

"This is not good. I can sense it, his power is unbelieveable." Agumon said, groaning a little.

"And it's only growing stronger as I continue to absorb not only the energy of the Digital World's core, but the energy of every Digimon here." ChaosDiaboromon replied, explaining the reason the Digimon were in pain.

"Soon, I will have the power rivaling the Sovereigns and I will use it to destroy all four worlds. The only question I have on my mind is destroy them all at once or one by one?" ChaosDiaboromon then said, a twisted smile appeared on his face at the looks of horror and despair on his enemy's faces, to which all were all shocked at what ChaosDiaboromon was planning, knowing they had to escape otherwise it would be all over.

But before anyone could reply or react, they all looked around as the walls and floor began to glow, revealing the area was covered in cables, making Davis question. "What are you up to now?"

"I just want an audience to watch the beginning of the end." ChaosDiaboromon replied, confusing Davis and his friends until several screens appeared around the area, displaying Shinjuku, their allies and the new Digimon Tamers doing what they could to stop the Diaboromon onslaught.

And to make matters worse, several screens displayed attacks in Odiaba, showing ChaosDiaboromon's forces had managed to break through the Tamer's reality and were striking the city of the Digidestined.

"We will stop you ChaosDiaboromon!" Tai called out in a determined voice.

"And your forces are no match for the friends we have in Shinjuku or the Digidestined in Davis' world. They can stop them!" Takato added, which just made ChaosDiaboromon smirk arrogantly and ask. "You think puny rats like you can stop me?"

"We have taken you down twice, we can do it again." Veemon called out, feeling a sudden spark of energy to fill him.

"And with Takato and his friends on our side, we will stop you!" Davis then stated loudly, not only filling the others with hope, but also caused the area to glow in auras, which confused ChaosDiaboromon as to where the leader of the younger Digidestined had summoned such power, while forced to shield his eyes from the light, which when died down he saw that not only had Tai, Davis, Takato and their Digimon broken free from the bindings, but also Agumon, Veemon and Guilmon had achieved their highest levels of evolution, to which WarGreymon and Imperialdramon, gaining his power by combining it with Wormmon, stood beside their partners, while Takato and Guilmon had combined their strength to form Gallantmon.

While the Digidestined and Tamers still bound were amazed to see their friends had escaped and their Digimon now at full power, ChaosDiaboromon glared at his enemies.

"You think you can stop me? Nothing can stop chaos!" He snapped furiously as he then commanded the cables around Tai, Davis, Takato and their Digimon to rise up and lunge at them, but determined in stopping the evil that now was Diaboromon, WarGreymon and Gallantmon tore through the cords, while Imperialdramon, using his Positron Laser, blasted them to pieces.

And after clearing away the path of cords, WarGreymon, Imperialdramon and Gallantmon took the chance as the three leapt over and cut through the cables that held their friends, freeing Sora, Biyomon, Kari, Gatomon, Rika and Renamon, to which Tai caught Sora in his arms, Davis caught Kari, while Rika and Renamon landed in the safe embrace of Takato and Guilmon.

Concerned for her, Tai asked. "Sora, are you alright?"

"Much better." Sora replied, smiling at her beloved, which made him smile back.

"And you?" Davis asked Kari, who blushed a little at first from being in Davis' arms, before she regained her composure, smiled and nodded in reply.

And thanks to his speed and increased size, Gallantmon caught both Rika and Renamon, holding the pair close to his chest, while looking at the pair with a look of relief to see they too were alright.

And though the two were in their Biomerged form, Rika and Renamon both blushed a little, unsure why, but both felt a pleasant warmth and comfort being in the arms of their knight Digimon in shining armour.

"Rika, Renamon, are you ok?" Gallantmon then asked the pair, to which Rika and Renamon were about to reply, but before either could say a word, Gallantmon turned around, quickly set the girls down, just before black coloured sparks of electricity circulated around him, making Gallantmon cry out in agony.

And a similar fate befall WarGreymon and Imperialdramon, only they moved in front of Tai, Davis, Sora, Kari, Biyomon and Gatomon before they too were suddenly attacked, devastated by an onslaught of dark shots.

"WarGreymon! Imperialdramon!" Biyomon and Gatomon called out in high concern for the Digimon that had claimed their hearts, while Gallantmon continued to cry out as he was attacked from behind, but remained strong as the combined being that made Gallantmon continued to protect Rika and Renamon, not wanting either to endure the pain that was afflicting them.

'They... they're sacrificing their lives to protecting me and Renamon, but why?' Rika thought all she could do was continue to watch Gallantmon remained before her and Renamon, shielding them from the attacks.

"I... I promise I will not let nothing happen to the both of you...!" Gallantmon yelled in pain, continuing to endure the attacks, which made it harder for Gallantmon as ChaosDiaboromon began to strike.

"Chaos Blaster!" ChaosDiaboromon announced, firing a powerful shot of destructive energy from the core of his chest, which struck Gallantmon on the back, sending him to the ground.

But as he fell, Gallantmon continued to hold Rika and Renamon close, protecting the Digimon Queen and the foxy Digimon from ChaosDiaboromon and the onslaught of attacks.

Looking upon Gallantmon's face, Rika and Renamon could see not only was Gallantmon suffering, but so too were Takato and Guilmon, which shocked the pair that the brunette and his Digimon continued to go through such ordeals, risking their lives to protect them.

"I don't get you Gogglehead. Why are you risking your life for us?" Rika questioned, before saying, sounding concerned for her friends. "If you don't dodge the attacks, sooner or later they will go through your armour and destroy your body."

"It's because we made a promise to protect you... So long as you're safe is all that matters..." Gallantmon replied.

"But why?" Rika then asked.

Ignoring the pain as Takato and Guilmon then summoned the courage to say what both had been thinking for ages and gave their replies to Rika and to Renamon.

"Because we love you..." Both said through Gallantmon, stunning Rika and Renamon at their words.

'Did... did Takato say he loves me?' Rika had to ask herself, still surprised from Takato's confession, as was Renamon from hearing Guilmon say he loved her, to which their cheeks began to flush a little, while a strange warmth both had been feeling when they would spend time close to Takato and Guilmon filled their hearts.

Confused by her feelings, Rika asked herself. 'What is this feeling? And why does it always come whenever I'm with Takato? Is this, is this what love feels like?'

While Rika was still puzzled and conflicted, Renamon placed her hand on her chest, over her heart as she closed her eyes and thought. 'Guilmon, you have always been there for us, for me. I know we didn't get along at first and we eventually became friends, but it in my heart I now know that I love you Guilmon and want to be yours'.'

However, before either could continue in resolving such feelings, the cries of Gallantmon broke Rika and Renamon from their thoughts when they saw a dark version of Sakuyamon grab him by the head and drag him to the Battle with the others, where Gallantmon cried out once again, horrifying Rika and Renamon as they saw the one who had attacked Gallantmon beforehand was the corrupt form of Gallantmon, ChaosGallantmon, unleashing surges of dark lightning from his lance, which made gallantmon cry out further as he was electrocuted.

-Meanwhile, back in Shinjuku-

While the Tamers, both new and old were continuing their battles against the Diaboromon army, gaining the advantage thanks to the combination of assistance from Beelzemon and the others, as well as Calumon, who continued to push himself, releasing more of his energy so the new Tamer's Digimon grew in power.

Releasing another beam of light that filled the power of a Bakemon, Flymon and Icemon, Digivolving the three to their Ultimate forms, Phantomon, Okuwamon and Meteormon, who then used their new strength to tear through the Diaboromon onslaught, Calumon then collapsed on Beelzemon's shoulder, making him look at Calumon with concern.

"Calumon, stop pushing yourself." Beelzemon told him, dodging the strike of another Diaboromon clone that he then tore in half with his claws, before blasting the remains of the cable controlling it.

"He's right." Justimon then said, destroying the cables of several Diaboromon clones as he approached the Digimon, to which Calumon was about to reply, insisting he could continue, when the Diaboromon army stopped, leaving everyone in a state of confusion.

"What's going on? Did Takato win?" Kazu asked in confusion as he and the others watched the last of the Diaboromon clones turn into masses of red blobs that dispersed into nothingness.

"Negative." Guardromon said, before pointing out. "Look!"

Turning his gaze to where Guardromon was, Kazu, Beelzemon, Calumon, Justimon, as well as Kenta, MarineAngemon, Suzie, Antylamon, Ai, Mako and Jeri, as well as the other Tamers and Digimon saw what had rattled Guardromon's gears.

Within the window of an electronics shop, the television sets had combined to form one image, showing ChaosDiaboromon and his corrupt Digimon, who were striking down Gallantmon, WarGreymon and Imperialdramon with no mercy, shocking everyone.

"Oh no, they're getting beaten by that bug faced freak." Kazu said in concern for his friends and their allies.

"We have to do something!" He then stated.

"What can we do?" Kenta asked, before he told Kazu. "We have no access to the Digital World, and even if we did, something tells me we'd only get in the way."

Hating that Kenta was right, Kazu clenched his fists, as did Beelzemon, while Jeri continued to watch with concern.

"Takato, everyone, you mustn't give up. I... no, we all believe in you." She whispered, closing her eyes and praying that the heroes and heroines from two realities could stop ChaosDiaboromon before evil destroyed them.

-Back with the Digidestined leaders and their partners-

While Imperialdramon was doing his best in both dodging the attacks aimed at him, as well as keeping Davis and Kari protected, putting the second objective above himself, WarGreymon had taken a serious amount of damage after keeping himself in harm's way, using himself as a shield to keep his partner and girlfriend safe, to which he eventually used up most of his energy and De-Digivolved back to Koromon.

"I'm Sorry Tai..." Koromon groaned, feeling ashamed he was unable to do anything to stop the attackers. "I tried my best, but he's too strong."

"And getting stronger." ChaosDiaboromon spoke up, smirking darkly as he had enjoyed watching the corrupt copies he had constructed out of Agumon, Veemon, Guilmon and Renamon's Data pummel their light sides, but enjoyed what soon would be oblivion.

"I can feel it. Not only has my power drained almost all of the Digital Core, but soon all the Data of your friends will be mine as well." The diabolical Digimon then said, worrying those free as they could see, as well as hear the pain their friends were in.

"We won't let that happen ChaosDiaboromon! We will beat you!" Davis said back, remaining determined as he stood forward, before Kari and Gatomon in a protective manner, while Imperialdramon stood next to the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship, showing that his armour and wings had been damaged greatly, but, despite going against his dark form, Imperialdramon: Shadow Mode, he too refused to give up.

Hating Davis and his attitude, ChaosDiaboromon snapped.

"You little brat. You have annoyed me for the last time!" He yelled as one of the spikes on his back extended like a tendril and shot out at the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship, planning to stab the cable through him.

But acting quickly, Davis, seeing Kari was in harm's way and caring more about her than what would happen to him, pushed the Digidestined of Light out of the way, which, after she turned around and saw Davis, she and the others were horrified to see Davis had been struck in the chest and suffered a great amount of damage.

"Davis, no!" Kari cried out in fear, thinking that the Motomiya had sacrificed himself for her, but she then saw that if it wasn't for Imperialdramon, who had managed to take hold of the tendril and hold back the attack on his partner, Davis would've surely been impaled.

However, with Imperialdramon trying to keep Davis from further harm, Imperialdramon: Shadow Mode saw it as a chance to further weaken the real Imperialdramon, to which he aimed his Dispositron Laser at the Digimon and fired, striking Imperialdramon with a series of dark energy blasts, making Imperialdramon groan and cry out from the pain inflicted upon him.

But doing his best to keep Davis, Kari and Gatomon out of anymore harm, Imperialdramon tried to continue to hold back ChaosDiaboromon's tendril, while doing what he could to make sure he took the damage from his corrupt form, taking on more damage in order to keep Kari and Gatomon protected.

-Around the sametime, back in the Digidestined's reality-

Catherine Deneuve, the French Digidestined had left Paris not too long ago to visit TK and her friends, never expecting to be visited by a Diaboromon horde, to which she, alongside her Digimon partner, who had achieved her Mega form, Gryphonmon, was tearing through them with her powerful claws.

However, with each attack and passing second, the numbers of Diaboromon increased, eventually surrounding Catherine and Gryphonmon.

Looking around and seeing only Diaboromon, Gryphonmon asked. "What do we do now, Catherine?"

Catherine's expression turned to frustration, thinking there was no escape, however...

"Amethyst Mandala!" A female voice suddenly announced, before a Sakuyamon, dressed in gray coloured armour dropped down from the sky and landed in front of Catherine and Gryphonmon, where she plunged her Kongou Shakujou spear into the ground, creating a mystical barrier beneath her, protecting Catherine and Gryphonmon, while waves of energy shot from the barrier, striking many of the Diaboromon through their chests and cables, causing them to cry out before turning to red blobs that floated and faded out of existence.

Though thankful for the assistance, Catherine was about to ask the Sakuyamon some questions, but was unable to get a word in, for another feminine voice called out. "Go for the cables. Without them, they cannot regenerate."

While Sakuyamon leapt forward, striking through another Diaboromon doppleganger, turning around Catherine and Gryphonmon saw the Digidestined of Honour, Jun Motomiya, who had become a Digidestined some time ago and was now wielding her own Digivice, which was a light shade of gray in colour, just like Sakuyamon's armour, aka, her Digimon partner.

And though Jun and Sakuyamon weren't in the same league as her brother and Veemon, they could still hold their own in battle.

"Thank you mademoiselle Juniper." Catherine said, her tone full of nothing but gratitude and politeness toward the older sibling of the Motomiyas, before the blonde's expression turned serious as she faced Gryphonmon, calling out in a commanding tone. "You heard her, Gryphonmon. Strike them down!"

"Right!" Gryphonmon replied, following Catherine's command and Jun's guidence as she then went on the offensive and fought alongside Sakuyamon,

"Solo Roar!" Gryponmon then yelled, letting out a proud and high-pitched roar, disrupting the Diaboromon before her and allowing her to then finish them off as she used her Legendary Claw attack to tear through them, rendering them useless as her razor sharp claws sliced through the horde of destructive Digimon, as well as the cables that controlled them.

Continuing to fight as a team, Gryponmon and Sakuyamon soon gained the advantage as they had wiped out many of the Diaboromon that were attacking them, allowing the Digimon and their partners to see the many new Digidestined teams doing what they could to hold back the Diaboromon forces, causing Jun and Catherine to look at each other and nod as they prepared to join in and assist.

But before the girls could even take a single step forward, the last of the Diaboromon army stopped their assault, reverted back to their ooze-like forms, before breaking apart and dispersing, leaving Jun, Catherine, Sakuyamon, Gryponmon and the various Digidestined around quite confused, unsure if they had won or not.

But that's when they all saw it.

Just like in Shinjuku, every screen and moitor had been hacked, showing the battle between the Digidestined of Odaiba and the Digimon Tamers against ChaosDiaboromon.

And while Jun and Catherine could see Matt, TK and the others were in trouble, Davis was deeper in trouble as the ChaosDiaboromon's tendril continued to pierce into his chest, making him cry out from the pain as he and Imperialdramon tried to remove them.

"Davis!" Jun called out in concern for her little brother, while Catherine, their Digimon and many Digidestined could only watch in worry for the Digidestined of Miracles.

-Back in the Digital Core-

ChaosDiaboromon smirked wickedly, knowing victory would be his.

"At last. After so many years, not only will I have destroyed you, but everything before me will soon follow." He announced, pushing his tendril forward and causing it to seep deeper into Davis' chest.

"Like we'll ever let you win..." Davis groaned as he remained strong, continuing to fight back, as was Imperialdramon, who continued to endure the attacks of his corrupted form.

However, Imperialdramon was unable to take anymore when Imperialdraomon: Shadow Mode summoned a blade of pure negative energy from his Positron Laser arm.

"Disaster Blade!" He yelled as he brought his blade down, striking Imperialdramon and causing him to cry out as he De-Digivolved, reverting back to Veemon and Wormmon.

But in attacking the real Veemon, the corrupt Imperialdramon had also cut through ChoasDiaboromon's tendril, making his creator groan, not from pain, but seeing that Davis was now free from his grasp as the tendril piercing the Digidestined's chest dispersed.

"Davis..." Veemon groaned, barely able to keep himself standing.

"Are you ok?" The 'V' marked Digimon managed to ask, causing his partner to smile and nod, only for Davis to then clutch his chest and groan out, still in pain from ChoasDiaboromon's attack on his body.

"It seems my attack has done more damage than you can handle." ChoasDiaboromon commented, smirking wickedly as Davis' strength gave out and he too collapsed, concerning Davis' friends, while Kari and Gatomon rushed over to him and Veemon, placing their arms around the boys as they tried to help them back up.

"And my imperfect Digimon have proven just how great my power has become?" ChoasDiaboromon then said, confusing everyone and causing Koromon to question. "What are you talking about?"

"I was only to copy a fraction of your Data in order to create my clones." ChoasDiaboromon said, before stating wickedly. "But once I have drained the last of your friend's Data, they will be reborn as dark Digimon, with power beyond anything you have experienced."

"We won't let that happen..." Gallantmon groaned out and doing his best to ignore the pain ChaosGallantmon and the corrupt Sakuyamon had afflicted upon his body, while, just like Tai, Davis, Koromon and Veemon, he remained strong to make sure Rika and Renamon were protected.

But like the Digidestined and their partners, Gallantmon fell before the corrupt Digimon, splitting back to Takato and Guilmon, both of whom were covered in bruises and wounds, concerning Rika and Renamon.

"Takato, Guilmon are you okay?" The vixen Digimon asked, her tone and expression both full of worry, as was Rika's as she looked at the injuries Takato had taken in his selfless act to keep her out of harm's way.

"Look at your heroes now, they couldn't even take down my clones. I thought I would be facing a challenge, but it looks like without the Omni Sword, you are useless."ChaosDiaboromon laughed.

"We'll show you who's useless..." Davis groaned back, withdrawing his D-3, only to drop it and groan in pain once again, which caused Kari to worry for Davis, while the other girls felt the same concern for the boys close to their hearts.

-Meanwhile, back in Shinjuku-

All the Tamers, now transfixed on the screen, unable to look away as they watched Takato, Guilmon and the others losing in their battle against the monster Diaboromon had become.

"Come on Chummly, don't let that oversized spider beat you!" Kazu yelled out, knowing he was talking to a bunch of TV monitors, but was venting out how he felt and thought.

"Don't give up guys, we're here for you." Kenta said, causing MarineAngemon to remain quiet, but nod.

"We may not be there, but we will always be with you in spirit. We all believe in you." Jeri called out.

And feeling the same for his friends, Beelzemon added. "Come on, Pineapple Head, don't let some faulty computer virus beat you. You're stronger than that, I know you can beat him."

"I thought you had more than that, Takato." Justimon said, before Ryo took over and added. "You better protect Rika. She can be short when it comes to her feelings, but she's still our friend."

"And please safe Henry and Terriermon." Suzie added, worried for her older brother and his Digimon, but knew if anybody could help him, it was Takato.

And feeling such determination to help their friends, the Zero Unit within Calumon's forehead shone intensely, causing every D-Power in the vicinity to glow too, before the energies were released as one, making every Digimon and Tamer look up and wait, knowing where the energy was going and hoping it would help.

-Meanwhile-

Back in Odaiba, after watching Imperialdramon get beaten down, as well as Davis' suffering caused many of the Digidestined to start losing faith in the Digidestined and themselves.

But seeing this and taking a page from her brother, Jun spoke up.

"Listen, we can't give up, not on ourselves, and especially not on my brother. He maybe in trouble, but he has never given up, not on others and not on himself. And it's that attitude that has helped see him through all his victories." The older Motomiya said, before holding up her Digivice in the air and announcing. "He has always been there for us, now it's time we were there for him. We might be individuals, but as Digidestined, we are all a team. And as a team, we never give up."

"She's right. Davis and his team have never let us down and now it's our turn to not let them down." One of the male Digidestined said, holding up his Digivice.

"If they can beat MaloMyotismon, they can do anything." A Digidestined's Kotemon stated, while its partner nodded and too held their Digivice up.

And renewed with hope by Jun's words, every new Digidestined held up their Digivices, to which all the screens on each Digivice began to glow brightly.

"You can do it!" The new Digidestined, Tamers and all the Digimon called out from both realities, together offering their strength to their last hope against ChaosDiaboromon and confident that with it, the heroes and heroines would triumph.

-Back in the Digital Core-

With three of the most powerful Digimon, as well as two of the Digimon leaders taken down, things looked grim for the Digidestined and the Digimon Tamers.

However, refusing to let anymore harm befall the ones who had claimed their hearts, Sora, Biyomon, Kari, Gatomon, Rika and Renamon stepped forward.

"Rika..." Takato could only say as the Nonaka and the foxy Digimon got before him and Guilmon.

"Save your energy, Gogglehead. You have protected me in the past, now it is time I protected you." Rika said to Takato, surprising the brunette from her determined and surprisingly caring sounding tone as she withdrew her D-Power, ready to Biomerge with Renamon, while Kari had gotten her D-3 ready and Sora had her Digivice, the girls too ready to Digivolve Gatomon and Biyomon to their ultimate forms.

"Prepare to perish at my hands, humans." ChaosDiaboromon said, thinking the Digidestined of Light, the Digidestined of Love and the so called Digimon Queen would be no problem to dispose of, especially since he still had BlackWarGreymon, Imperialdramon: Shadow Mode, ChaosGallantmon and BlackSakuyamon at his disposal.

However, before he or his dark Digimon puppets could strike, powerful beams of light of energy shone from Kari's D-3, Sora's Digivice and Rika's D-Power.

"Where is all this power coming from?" ChaosDiaboromon questioned, while the girls knew the answer.

"It's from having faith and friends, something a monster like you would never understand." Sora answered, not only feeling her bond with Biyomon increase, but felt the bond of every Digidestined, Tamer and Digimon supporting her and the others, making her then announce as she aimed her powered up Digivice at Biyomon. "Now to show you what that power can do."

"Biyomon Warp Digivolve to… Phoenixmon!" The Digimon of Love called out in a strong voice, which matured and grew in confidence with her change in form and power.

"Gatomon Digivolve to Angewomon!" The Digimon of Light announced, before going further.

"Angewomon Digivolve to Ophanimon!" She then called out as she too had surpassed her Level and power, as did Rika and Renamon when the two became one.

"Renamon Biomerge to... Sakuyamon!" Sakuyamon announced, combining the strength of Rika and Renamon, only to increase in power as her clothing changed.

Her gold coloured armour Digitized and was replaced with a white kimono.

Red pants replaced her usual black ones.

And while her fox-like mask remained normal, her spear had changed, becoming a staff.

No longer was she Sakuyamon, but now she was now Sakuyamon: Miko Mode.

Tai, Davis, Takato and the others were all surprised at what just happened.

"Gatomon is that really you?" Veemon asked, amazed at her change, which made the Digimon of Light look over at Veemon, smile and nod.

"Wow, you're so beautiful." Takato and Guilmon said at the same time, looking at Sakuyamon's new form, while both gained a red hue in their cheeks, which just caused the shaman Digimon to smile, knowing exactly how the two felt towards her, for Rika and Renamon felt the same.

"Sora, I'm so happy that your love helped Biyomon to Warp Digivolve to her Mega form." Tai commented, while Koromon, who was resting in Tai's arms smiled at Phoenixmon, so proud of her, which the Digimon of Love could sense and see on Koromon's face, making her smile.

"So you managed to Digivolve to your Mega forms?" ChaosDiaboromon interrupted.

"It'll only be that more joyful to watch your despair as I destroy them." He added.

"Guess again." Sora said back, before saying as she continued to hold her Digivice out. "The power we just used was from the bonds we gained from trust. Girls, let's show this computer glitch what can be accomplished when you're fighting for the one you love."

In agreement with Sora, Kari got her D-3 ready once again, while Sakuyamon's form was encircled in a yellow aura, before the girls released their energies upon Tai, Davis, Takato, Koromon, Veemon and Guilmon, filling those they loved with energy, unlocking a great strength within those they loved.


	9. The Final Clash

When a bright energy surround Tai, Davis, Takato their Digimon partners, those still trapped by ChaosDiabormon were amazed, for they could sense a great power building within, while ChaosDiaboromon, despite having the power of the D-Reaper at his disposal, actually felt fear in his corrupt heart.

"What is this power!?" ChaosDiaboromon questioned, forced to shield his face as the light continued to radiate and intensify.

"This power is from love. And it's not just the love we feel for those close to our hearts, but to all those who mean so much to us in our lives. Our parents, our friends, our families, everyone." Takato stated within the light as he and the other boys felt renewed in power.

"Let do this guy's. Biomerge activate!" Davis announced in a strong tone as held out his D-3, Tai withdrew his Digivice, to which Koromon changed back to Agumon thanks the energy, while Takato got his D-Power out, ready to unleash the new energy within it.

"Agumon Biomerge to…. VictoryGreymon!" He announced as Tai and Agumon became a single Digital entity that flowed with the power of Courage.

"Veemon Biomerge to... UlforceVeedramon!" Veemon and Davis called out, going beyond their limits and reaching a form of legend.

"Guilmon Biomerge to... Gallantmon!" Gallantmon announced, showing he was back to full strength, and then some as his armour started to change.

While Gallantmon's helmet maintained its form, he had discarded his cape, replacing it with a set of two massive, red coloured dragon wings that had golden membranes that shone brightly, matching his shoulder plates, which were crimson with some gold outlines, just like the armour around his knees.

The Digital Hazard symbol on his chest shone with a golden light, showing its power, but showed Gallantmon was in complete control of it, while his shield remained, his lance transformed, taking form as an all powerful great sword that he wielded with one hand.

No longer was he Gallantmon, nor was he in his Crimson Mode, he was now Gallantmon: Dragon Mode.

And after the brightness died down, the three new Digimon warriors stood proudly beside Phoenixmon, Ophanimon and Sakuyamon: Miko Mode, each radiating with a great surge of power.

Amazed by the sight, Izzy said. "Prodigious, Tai and Davis actually performed a successful Biomerge."

"Plus, Gallantmon and Sakuyamon both achieved two new modes." Henry added, just as amazed as the Digidestined of Knowledge.

"I know they can win now!" Terriermon stated proudly, making the others agree with him, while all the Digimon, despite ChaosDiaboromon's wires continuing to drain them of power, ignored what pain they had been feeling and were renewed with hope.

-Back in Odaiba-

As the new Digidestined, Jun, Catherine and their Digimon partners, who had reverted back to their Rookie forms, Floramon and a rare Digimon, who had the appearance of a small, silver furred fox, better known as Silvermon, were watching the screen, showing the three Digimon were all left in awe.

But breaking the silence, a smile appeared on Jun's face as she said as she gazed at UlforceVeedramon and called out. "That's it, Squirt. I knew you had it in you, now show that troublesome glitch who's boss!"

"Tai, Davis, we all believe in you. You can defeat ChaosDiaboromon." Catherine said, as she and Floramon remained confident in her friends, knowing they had what it took to stop ChaosDiaboromon as well as save the two they loved, TK and Patamon from the corrupt Digimon's hold.

-Meanwhile-

In Shinjuku, the Tamers were all watching the screen, showing the three Digimon, while looking at Gallantmon's new form.

"Wow, look at chummly. He looks really cool." Kazu commented, to which all were in agreement, amazed at the changes in Gallantmon and his two allies.

"I believe, no, I am certain that with their new power, Takato, Rika and their friends can destroy that monster." Jeri said, placing her hand on chest and closing her eyes once again, while continuing to remain confident and believe in them.

"Takato with Rika, you can do it! Both of you are stronger. I knew you were like her heroic knight and she was your princess when I heard from Henry that you risked your life to save hers' from falling off of locomon. So destroy ChaosDiaboromon for both worlds and for all of us." Justimon called out in a strong tone.

"Don't let us down, Guilmon. Squash that bug!" Beelzemon shouted, letting out a final proud cry, giving what energy he had left over and reverted back to Impmon, but continued to remain strong and confident in Takato, Guilmon and the others.

As if hearing the encouragement of their friends, VictoryGreymon, UlforceVeedramon and Gallantmon plunged their blades into the ground, creating three shock waves that tore through the area, destroying many of the cables scattered throughout the area, which not only tore through and broke their friends from their confinements, it also destroyed the cables ChaosDiaboromon was using to drain the Digital Core.

"What have you done!?" He questioned, shocked that one attack could devastate all he had created.

"Your power is useless against us." VictoryGreymon stated, removing his Dramon breaker sword and holding it proudly.

"We've kicked your sorry butt twice, only this time we'll make sure you don't come back." UlforceVeedramon added, maintaining his energy blade from his V-Bracelet as he then added. "It's over!"

"We won't let you harm our worlds anymore!" Gallantmon added as he too held his weapon at ChaosDiaboromon, who glared at the three new Digimon.

"You think you can beat me now!?" He questioned, believing that though he had been cut off from the Digital World's core and the Digimon before he could drain the last of their energy, he still had the power he needed to wipe every Digidestined, Tamer and Digimon out.

"We don't think it, we know it." UlforceVeedramon replied in a determined tone, making VictoryGreymon and Gallantmon nod in agreement with the fused warrior of Miracles, while angering ChaosDiaboromon once again.

"We'll see about that. Destroy them, destroy them all!" ChaosDiaboromon snapped furiously, causing his corrupt Digimon to lunge at VictoryGreymon, UlforceVeedramon and Gallantmon, while the dark form that was Sakuyamon was to attack Gallantmon as well, but was blocked by the real Sakuyamon.

"Sorry, but nobody is destroying anyone." Sakuyamon told her corrupt form as their weapons continued to clash against each other, before the real Sakuyamon got the upperhand, pushed BlackSakuyamon back and slammed her down with her staff.

"Especially those we love." Ophanimon then added as she and Phoenixmon got behind Sakuyamon, ready to fight alongside her in order to help their beloveds win and save their worlds.

With their determination, the girls unleashed a three-pronged attack against BlackSakuyamon.

"Sepfirot Crystal!" Ophanimon announced, summoning ten crystals that she then launched forward, directly at BlackSakuyamon.

"Star-Light Explosion!" Phoenixmon added as her wings shone an intense gold colour that she then released in the form of countless sparks of light.

"Kongoukai Mandara!" Sakuyamon called out, striking the ground and creating another barrier of energy that she then launched at her corrupted counterpart.

With the three attacks combining as one, Ophanimon's crystals were circled with Sakuyamon's energy as they struck around BlackSakuyamon, before they exploded due to the radiant attack Phoenixmon had unleashed.

However, despite such power, as the blast of their combined attack died down, the girls all saw that BlackSakuyamon had survived, barely, for she was covered in wounds, burn marks, while her fox mask had broken off, revealing her face, which looked like Rika's, only with black hair, red eyes and look of hate in her corrupt eyes.

But even with her sharing Rika's face, they weren't going to fall for anymore of ChaosDiaboromon's tricks and resumed their fight against Sakuyamon's dark doppelganger.

As Ophanimon, Phoenixmon and Sakuyamon continued, giving it everything they had to land a hit on BlackSakuyamon, VictoryGreymon, UlforceVeedramon and Gallantmon showed just how powerful they had become as they fought their corrupted sides.

"Dramon Killer!" BlackWarGreymon yelled, bringing his claws down upon VictoryGreymon, who blocked them with his sword.

"Trident Gaia!" VictoryGreymon then announced as he jumped back, split the Dramon Breaker to pieces and equipped the pieces to his arms, giving him his own set of claws that he used to slash back at BlackWarGreymon.

Strike after strike continued as VictoryGreymon and BlackWarGreymon continued their close range assault, only for VictoryGreymon to gain the upperhand, for the time he had been fighting, he had been gathering energy within the atmosphere and concentrating it into the tips of its sword.

And with the claws at a decent level of power, VictoryGreymon then roared proudly as he unleashed the energy, striking BlackWarGreymon in his chest and knocking him back.

Humiliated and enraged by VictoryGreymon and his attack, BlackWargreymon gathered a tremendous amount of negative energy, which doubled in power due to the effects ChaosDiaboromon had on the Digital World and roared fiercely. "Terra Destroyer!"

Throwing the massive sphere of negative energy most Digimon would panic, though VictoryGreymon knew he could win.

"Victory Charge!" He suddenly announced, transforming the shards of the Dramon Breaker back to its sword form, before slicing down, striking BlackWarGreymon's attack with such force that it not only stopped the attack, it actually reflected it back, shocking BlackWarGreymon, who was unable to escape and cried out as he was consumed by the darkness and destroyed.

Around the time VictoryGreymon was fighting his dark side, UlforceVeedramon had locked his Ulforce Saber with Imperialdramon: Shadow Mode's Disaster Blade and looked to be in a stalemate.

Bringing his face closer so he could look at his enemy square in the eyes, Imperialdramon: Shadow Mode said. "This is all your fault. You are weak, useless, in fact I wouldn't exist if you were that little bit stronger. But that will never happen. Your friends all see you as a joke and it's obvious Gatomon doesn't care about you. She's just saying what you want to hear."

Thinking his words had gotten into UlforceVeedramon, Imperialdramon: Shadow Mode saw his chance.

"Dark Dragon Kick!" He yelled, slamming his right leg into UlforceVeedramon's chest and allowing him to set up for the finishing blow.

"Dragon Devastation Blast!" Imperialdramon: Shadow Mode exclaimed, detaching his Dispositron Laser from his arm and fixing it to his chest, where he then unleashed all his power in one mighty blast, consuming UlforceVeedramon, while destroying everything around him.

Thinking he had won, Imperialdramon: Shadow Mode scoffed, but quickly changed his attitude when the smoke from his attack faded and he could see Ulforceveedramon, still around, only now he was encircled in a powerful aura.

"But how?" Imperialdramon: Shadow Mode questioned, taking several steps back, for he could sense the power that UlforceVeedramon now had at his disposal, which filled the corrupt Digimon with fear. "How did you survive?"

"Easy. You thought you could weaken me with your words, but I know my friends better than you. I admit I regret what had happened, but so long as my friends remain by my side, I know I can clean up any mistakes I make." UlforceVeedramon replied as the aura then took on the form of a dragon that roared at Imperialdramon: Shadow Mode

"Now to get rid of one of my first mistakes. Dragon Impulse X!" UlforceVeedramon then exclaimed as he shot past Imperialdramon: Shadow Mode with such speed, it was only seconds later that the dark Digimon cried out in agony as his body felt the powerful slashes inflicted upon it and was then destroyed.

After taking down their corrupt sides, VictoryGreymon and UlforceVeedramon turned, about to see if Gallantmon needed any assistance in stopping ChaosGallantmon.

But as they both turned, they saw ChaosGallantmon on the ground, already defeated, while Gallantmon stood proudly over his fallen nemesis.

Facing VictoryGreymon and UlforceVeedramon, Gallantmon asked. "You guys ready to finish this?"

"Do you need to ask?" UlforceVeedramon asked back in reply, while VictoryGreymon readied his Dramon Breaker and nodded.

"Dragon Impulse X!" UlforceVeedramon then announced, consuming himself in another dragon shaped aura that he then unleashed as he shot at ChaosDiaboromon, who groaned out as he was inflicted with a great amount of pain and was sent smashing to the ground.

And what UlforceVeedramon had started, Gallantmon and victoryGreymon got ready to finish it.

Dramon Breaker!" VictoryGreymon roared, gathering all the energy within his blade, before firing a wave of orange coloured energy from it.

"Dragon Spirit Blade!" Gallantmon announced as his blade was consumed in a powerful, red coloured aura that he then unleashed, slashing his weapon down and releasing all the power in one mighty attack, which combined with VictoryGreymon and UlforceVeedramon's, combining the three attacks as one, which consumed ChaosDiaboromon, making him cry out from the power that devastated his form.

"H... how could I have been beaten by these humans again? With this power, I should have destroyed both worlds, how could this happen!?" ChaosDiaboromon questioned as his body began to fall apart, breaking away and turning into nothing but corrupt Data.

"When you mess with one of us, you mess with us all." Davis said through UlforceVeedramon.

"And you forgot that our friends always give us hope and courage to keep fighting until the very end." Tai added as he spoke through VictoryGreymon.

"Not to mention that the ones we love will always be there for us, to give each us the courage to keep fighting." Takato said through Gallantmon, who turned for a moment and behind his mask, smiled to see the dark form that was BlackSakuyamon unable to maintain her form as she too was defeated.

But turning back at ChaosDiaboromon as he continued to break apart, the three Digimon all yelled in all their might, releasing all the energy they had, which consumed the entire Digital Core in an intense light of power, while ChaosDiaboromon let out a loud cry as he was finally defeated.

After ChaosDiaboromon was finally was defeated and the light from the three knight Digimon faded, the Digidestined and Tamers all looked around and saw that they were no longer trapped in the core of the Digital World, but back atop the surface, where everything was once again brimming with life.

"We... we did it..." Koromon managed to say, exhausted after all the energy he had used, but proud he had finally taken down Diaboromon and helped stop a potential threat from ever wreaking havoc upon Takato's dimension.

"I still cannot believe we Biomerged. That was pretty awesome, right vee...?" Davis began to ask, but then saw Veemon was back to his In-Training form, DemiVeemon.

"Yep, Davis. We not only beat that bug, but did it in an awesome way." DemiVeemon said in reply as a big smile appeared on the small Digimon's face.

"And the best part is the D-Reaper is gone as well." Takato commented, only for Gigimon to shake his head.

"No, the best part was meeting all of you." He stated, smiling at the Digidestined, the Digimon and his friends, who all smiled back, before they heard Sora call to them. "Guys!"

Turning around, Tai, Davis, Takato, their Digimon partners and the others saw the Digidestined of Love, as well as Yokomon, Kari, Salamon, Rika, Viximon run over to them, where the two Digidestined were more than happy to express how they felt as Sora wrapped her arms around Tai, while Kari did the same to Davis.

And though Rika wasn't one for showing emotions as often as her friends, she couldn't help but smile at Takato and surprise him, as well as the others when she kissed his cheek.

"You did it! Gogglehead, you actually pulled it off and beat ChaosDiaboromon. And I'm going to say this once, so listen carefully. I'm glad you and the other Goggleheads had won and I... I love you, Takato." Rika then said, leaving everyone silent.

Being the first to speak, Takato was unsure how to reply, but got his answer when Rika showed her words were true as she wrapped her arms around the brunette and kissed him deeply, causing Takato to blush heavily at first, before his feelings toward Rika helped him relax and made him hold Rika close to him as he kissed her back.

And while Takato and Rika kissed, it left Henry and terriermon stunned, but just made those Digidestined and Digimon who had found love smile, glad to see a new romance had bloomed.

Though it wasn't the only one, evident as Viximon smiled and purred as she nuzzled her head against Gigimon's, showing her love for the Digimon of the Hazard.

But as much as the couples were enjoying being together, fate intervened as Azulongmon descended down from the clouds, looking at the heroes and heroines with proud eyes.

"You have all done well. Thanks to your bonds, Diaboromon and the D-Reaper have finally been put to rest." The Digimon Sovereign said, proud of what the two teams had accomplished.

"Thank you Azulongmon, but it wasn't just us. I know that the other Digidestined and Tamers back home gave us the energy we needed to win." Tai replied, making Koromon nod in agreement with the Digidestined of Courage.

"Then they too have my thanks." Azulongmon said, before telling Tai and the others. "And now that you have brought peace back to the Digital World, your adventure has finished and it is time you all returned to where you belong."

With that, Azulongmon used his power, opening a portal that connected between the Digital World and back to Odaiba, where the Digidestined guessed their friends would be waiting for them.

Facing Takato, Davis commented as he held his hand out. "I guess this is goodbye."

"Looks that way." Takato replied, extending his own hand, taking Davis' and shaking it as the brunette then said. "But hopefully we can see each other again."

"Let's just hope it's not because another dark Digimon wants to take over our worlds and destroy us." DemiVeemon added.

"Well, whatever the reason, it will be great to see you again." Tai then said, taking Davis' place as he shook Takato's hand, making the leader of the Tamers smile that he was able to prove his strength alongside two of his idols.

"Same here." Takato replied, breaking from his handshake with Tai, before he, Rika, Henry and their Digimon moved back and watched as the Digidestined and Digimon said their goodbyes, entered the portal and headed home.

-Back in Odaiba-

After watching VictoryGreymon, UlforceVeedramon and Gallantmon unleash their power as one, their attack had created a powerful light that when it faded, every screen had overloaded, now showing nothing but static, worrying Jun, Catherine and the others a little as part of them thought that Tai and the others had sacrificed themselves to stop ChaosDiaboromon from being able to unleash his devastating power.

"What happened? Why did the video cut off? I want to know what happened. Did they beat him?" Jun asked, worried for her friend's well being, but more worried about Davis because even though they got on each other's nerves, if it wasn't for his assistance, she wouldn't have become the Digidestined she was or earned the trust and friendship from her Digidestined peers.

Not to mention that she did love her little brother and couldn't imagine her life without his antics.

"I bet Davis is going to be okay. They will come back safe, I'm sure of it." Catherine said as she placed her hand on Jun's shoulder, trying to keep her from worrying.

However, Catherine was hiding her own worries, hoping that the Digidestined would be alright, especially TK.

"Oh, Jun. I had no idea you were so worried about me." Jun heard Davis' voice, making her, Catherine and their Digimon turn around, making them smile to see Davis, Kari and the other Digidestined standing there, while Koromon, DemiVeemon and the other Digimon had regained their energy and were back to their Rookie forms, the one exception being Gatomon.

'TK!" Catherine called out in joy as she ran over to the Digidestined of Hope and hugged him.

"I am so happy you're alright." She then said, continuing to embrace TK, making him smile, wrap his arms gently around Catherine and return the embrace, kissing her, while Jun hugged Matt, glad to have her boyfriend back, safe and sound.

"I missed you." Jun said, removing her head from Matt's chest and looking him in the eyes, where she could see he reflected the emotions she felt.

"I missed you, too." Matt replied before leaning down and claiming Jun's lips in a loving kiss, making her cheeks flush and a warmth to fill her, making the maroon haired girl happily kiss the Digidestined of Friendship back.

And after the Digidestined of Friendship and the Digidestined of Hope broke from the kiss with their girlfriends, Davis spoke up.

"Let go back to our place. I could make my noodles to celebrate our victory, as well as celebrating me and Kari finally together." Davis then added as he had his arm around Kari, who smiled and nodded.

"Sounds wonderful." She replied, giving Davis a quick, but loving kiss on the lips, before they set off.

-Meanwhile, in Shinjuku-

With the return of the Digimon Tamers, the rest of the Tamers team and the many new Tamers cheered upon seeing Takato, Guilmon, Rika, Renamon, Henry and Terriermon return.

"Takato! Rika! Henry!" Suzie called happily, rushing to her older brother and giving him a big hug that he was more than happy to return.

But once Suzie was finished, Jeri then wrapped her arms around Henry, for she was glad her boyfriend was back.

"You did it, Chummly." Kazu said, impressed, before adding. "And that new form you took as Gallantmon was super cool."

"Almost as cool as the fact you actually fought with the Digidestined." Kenta added.

"Totally! Makes me almost wish another Digimon villain from their world would come here and cause trouble so the Digidestined could return and I could then show off my moves to them." Kazu admitted.

"Let's hope that day never comes." Rika replied, not wanting another Digimon threatening their way of live or Kazu's ego to get the better of him anymore than it already was.

"Agreed." Ryo said, but had to then ask Takato and Guilmon. "So what happened? After you, VictoryGreymon and UlforceVeedramon attacked, we lost all connection to the fight."

"The Digital Core and the Digital World were purged from ChaosDiaboromon's corruption and were restored, while the Digidestined headed back to their dimension." Takato replied, wrapping his arm around Rika as he added. "And we finally revealed how we truly felt about each other."

"As did we." Renamon spoke up, wrapping her arms around Guilmon from behind, causing both Digimon to smile at one another.

'Way to go Pineapple Head.' Impmon thought slyly as he closed his eyes and crossed his arms, glad to see Guilmon now had the Digimon of his dreams and knew he would be one lucky Digimon later that night.

But until then, after such an adventure, Takato and the others just wanted to relax, to which they headed back to Rika's place, where they flipped on the TV and found it was playing a Digimon Adventure marathon, which was in the middle of the second season, at the point where Magnamon was fighting the Digimon Emperor's abomination, Kimeramon.

And while most sat around the couch, Impmon, Calumon, Terriermon and Lopmon sat on the couch armrests, Guardromon and Cyberdramon stood by the sides, while Takato, Guilmon, Henry sat with their beloved's sitting on their laps, smiling as they rested their heads on their chests and enjoyed the company, the aspects that made Digimon Adventure so popular and being in the embrace of those who had claimed their heart.

The End.


End file.
